


La Genèse • Tome 1 : « Hela »

by Dynasties_IsaFaradien



Series: Dynasties - Cycle I : La Genèse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dark, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Misogyny, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Women In Power, Women in the Military, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 28,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynasties_IsaFaradien/pseuds/Dynasties_IsaFaradien
Summary: Figure controversée dans la société conservatrice asgardienne, la fille aînée d'Odin connaîtra l'ascension vers la gloire, avant la violente et douloureuse déchéance.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Odin (Marvel), Hela/Laufey (Marvel), Odin (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dynasties - Cycle I : La Genèse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763806
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue - « L'univers »

**Author's Note:**

> Ce prologue apporte des explications qui sont à prendre plus universellement (concernant donc l'univers dans lequel se passe cette saga) que proprement apparentées à ce premier tome.

**Prologue –**

**L'univers**

_« Lorsque rien n'existait, ni le sable, ni la mer, ni les vagues fraîches, le matin appartenait au temps. Il n'y avait alors ni la terre ni le ciel, mais seulement l'abîme de Ginnung, et point d'herbe. »_

_\- L'Edda en prose de Snorri Sturluson (Le Voyage de Gylfe, 4)_

Une singularité énergétique explosa, et un large univers se développa, grandissant au fil des millénaires, jusqu'à pouvoir supporter l'apparition de multitudes d'étoiles, de planètes, de trous noirs, et de formes de vie.

Sur Asgard, nous préférons parler de l'ennui de Surtur, roi de Muspelheim, et alors seul être vivant dans l'univers, qui l'amena à s'exercer à l'épée, lançant des flammes dans le gouffre de Ginnung. Le feu brûla ce puits de glace aux profondeurs insondables, et la vapeur qui en résulta donna naissance à une première forme de vie anthropomorphe.

Mais Asgard possède ses propres mythes sur la création de l'univers, et bien d'autres peuplades ont les leurs propres. La question philosophique concernant la Vérité à ce propos n'est pas importante dans cette introduction. Le point de vue asgardien est mis en avant uniquement car le récit est conté d'une main Ase.

Tandis alors que les Elfes Noirs émergèrent des profondeurs glacées et obscures de l'abîme de Ginnung, et que tant d'autres formes de vie apparaissaient et évoluaient sans cesse, la création de l'univers – et son origine importe alors peu pour ce qui va suivre – produisit en elle-même un impact tout aussi colossal. Sept singularités pré-existantes, surpuissantes, apparurent au grand jour et furent pourchassées.

Quatre Entités Cosmiques – la Mort, le Chaos, l'Infinité, et l'Éternité –, mystérieuses et hors de portée de notre compréhension même si elles hantent nombre de mythes comme entités primordiales, s'emparèrent finalement de six de ces singularités et les façonnèrent en six Pierres d'Infinité : celles de l'Espace, de l'Esprit, de la Réalité, du Pouvoir, de l'Âme, et du Temps.

La septième, volatile et inquantifiable, échappa de par sa nature à leurs griffes : elle est communément appelée la Force, et elle se manifeste auprès de chaque individu en fonction du nombre de midichloriens – des organismes microscopiques – présents dans chacune de leurs cellules. L'affinité des individus dépend entièrement de leurs caractéristiques biologiques propres.

Avant même que les premiers Asgardiens ne voient le jour, ces singularités eurent le temps de faire des dégâts, utilisées par des êtres emplis de mauvaises intentions. Elles servirent aux guerres de pouvoir, une infection née avec la vie elle-même. Les six Pierres finirent cependant par être mises en sécurité, et progressivement, furent oubliées. Seule la Force ne put être contenue, alors de nombreux groupes d'individus, partout dans l'univers, créèrent des philosophies pour encadrer son utilisation.

Puis, alors que l'univers continuait inexorablement son expansion, et que les formes de vie évoluaient et s'organisaient telles qu'elles sont connues de nos jours, le peuple Asgardien naquit, ainsi que son premier Roi, le premier Père de Toutes Choses selon le pompeux titre honorifique et héréditaire : Búri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Force me paraissait être une autre excellente candidate à ces singularités surpuissantes, mais effectivement, elle n'est pas de nature à être quantifiée et transformée en quelque chose de physique, puisque c'est comme si l'univers tout entier baignait dedans.


	2. Première partie : « Une création destructrice »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entrons enfin dans le vif du sujet.

**Première partie :**

**Une création destructrice**

**[An -840 avant J.C. / -2 875 avant Yavin]**

_Je n'ai jamais cru en la destinée._

_Non, les étoiles n'ont jamais murmuré entre elles mon nom, ni mon futur._

_Je me suis emparée de mon propre destin à deux mains, affamée, attirant et repoussant et modelant ma vie et ce qui la compose, laissant bavures et traces de saleté partout sur une âme autrefois nette et propre. Mes erreurs m'appartiennent pleinement._

_Non, les étoiles n'ont jamais tracé le chemin que je devrais suivre. Elles n'ont jamais planifié mes échecs ou mes triomphes._

_Je règne sur les étoiles, et non l'inverse. Je m'empare de leur poussière et je l'injecte dans mes veines. Je respire dans leur lumière tandis que je vis._

_Je vis._

_Je vis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas su me décider entre les deux chronologies, alors j'ai préféré jouer sur les deux tableaux dans mes indications.


	3. Chapitre n°1 - « L'héritière »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais à cœur d'orner chaque début de chapitre par une citation, sourcée ou non, mais qui donne le ton.

**Chapitre n°1 :**

**L'héritière**

_« Il apparaît que je suis une sorte d'abomination. »_

Le Palais d'Asgard était, en son cœur même, en pleine effervescence. Dans l'intimité de la chambre royale, la Reine Wisna souffrait en couches.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'activité autour de la Reine faiblit, et l'une de ses dames de compagnie parut dans le couloir pour faire face au Roi et à ses ministres.

\- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la naissance du premier enfant d'Odin, fils de Bor, fils de Búri. Cet enfant est de sexe féminin, et porte le titre officiel de Princesse Héritière.

.

Si l'idée d'une femme siégeant ultimement sur le trône d'Asgard déplaisait unanimement aux ministres et à la société asgardienne, la Princesse Héritière Hela fut élevée par son père dans l'objectif d'occuper ces fonctions.

Leur relation était d'ailleurs d'une puissance toute particulière, et Odin éclipsait largement Wisna dans le cœur de Hela, qui méprisa sa mère de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des siècles où la jeune fille fut entraînée à se montrer forte, là où Wisna était une Asgardienne conventionnelle : discrète, effacée de la vie politique.

Hela fut élevée de la même façon que l'aurait été un fils d'Odin, et ce fait était considéré comme un privilège contre-nature dans cette société sous le joug puissant du patriarcat. Mais Odin ne se démonta jamais, ne plia jamais à l'opinion publique et politique.

Hela n'en admira que d'autant plus son père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est suffisamment court pour être un prologue, mais comme il en existait déjà un, ça aurait fait redite x') Promis, ça s'étoffera par la suite !


	4. Chapitre n°2 - « Ruse et agilité »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le profil de Hela commence à se dessiner...

**Chapitre n°2 :**

**Ruse et agilité**

_« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air “mignonne”. Je veux avoir l'air indéfinissable et vaguement menaçante. »_

Une adolescente aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus se battait comme une lionne dans le parterre d'entraînement du Palais Royal, face à son maître d'armes, Ull.

\- Vous manquez de force dans vos attaques, Votre Altesse ! s'exclama alors Ull. Vous êtes trop légère, en comparaison avec les guerriers que j'entraîne !

\- Votre travail est d'apprendre le maniement des armes, le coupa sèchement Hela. Pas de me dévaloriser par rapport aux hommes.

Ull signala un temps mort d'un geste de la main. Son étudiante, passablement essoufflée, baissa son arme.

\- Ce que vous semblez ne pas vouloir comprendre, Votre Altesse, s'expliqua le maître d'armes, ainsi que Sa Majesté votre père, c'est que votre condition physique ne sera jamais l'égale de celle des guerriers que vous pourrez rencontrer, et que ce désavantage vous fera courir un grave péril. La pratique de la sorcellerie me semble mieux vous convenir, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une femme ? railla Hela avec mépris. Mon rôle d'Héritière est d'accompagner le Roi à la guerre, comme le ferait un fils. Des armes me seront plus utiles pour cela que la magie, même si elle s'avère un autre atout non négligeable. Alors, certes, je ne frappe pas encore aussi fort que vos soldats, mais je compense en agilité et en ruse, deux traits dont la plupart de vos hommes sont honteusement dépourvus, sans que cela ne devienne la cible de vos reproches. Traitez-nous donc tous de la même manière, ou assumez les conséquences de cette discrimination devant le Roi lui-même.

Ull sembla vouloir lui répondre sur le même ton, et lui jeter ses quatre vérités au visage. Il se contint finalement, pleinement conscient de ne pas réellement avoir le dessus hiérarchique dans cette conversation. Ses yeux lançaient cependant encore des éclairs lorsqu'il reprit le rythme de l'entraînement.

Hela, face à lui, tournoyait et se contorsionnait avec une grâce dont le maître d'armes était clairement dépourvu. Cela lui permettait tantôt d'esquiver un coup, tantôt d'en parer un autre malgré la puissance du bras qui le portait. Ses longs cheveux noirs rassemblés en une tresse épaisse ne venaient pas la gêner, sa tenue de combat ne comportait aucun pan qui aurait pu venir l'entraver dans ses mouvements en tournoyant.

Elle leur prouverait, à tous, qu'une femme avait sa place parmi leur élite masculine. Elle semblait être née pour mener ce combat. Contre les ministres, contre les soldats, contre sa propre mère également. Wisna souhaitait plaintivement, à tout bout de champ, que sa fille devienne plus raisonnable et entame une formation plus courante pour son genre.

Hela n'avait cependant pas à mener de combat contre son père. Odin prenait sans cesse sa défense, y compris face à la Reine, lui expliquant avec force que ces valeurs étaient dépassées.

Il ne voyait personne d'autre que Hela pour lui succéder, quoi qu'il en coûterait. Il avait d'ailleurs refusé de concevoir un autre héritier, potentiellement mâle.

Hela serait la première Reine entièrement souveraine d'Asgard, envers et contre tous s'il le fallait. De cela, père et fille en étaient convaincus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh là là, les désillusions qu'ils vont se prendre...


	5. Chapitre n°3 - « La première victime »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hela s'affirme...

**Chapitre n°3 :**

**La première victime**

_« Je deviendrai la pièce la plus mortelle sur l'échiquier. »_

Comme Hela l'avait mentionné à son maître d'armes, la magie était un atout supplémentaire au combat, dont elle serait folle de se passer.

Odin avait confié son entraînement magique à Liliah, une sorcière qui semblait vieille comme l'univers, et qui vivait en recluse dans une petite hutte en pierre sur l'une des collines surplombant la ville. Hela lui rendait visite une fois par semaine, pendant presque toute une journée, accompagnée seulement par Isen, sa gouvernante. Elle avait parfois besoin de sa présence pour redescendre vers la civilisation, car certaines séances ardues aspiraient encore son énergie.

Tout ce secret permettait qu'un scandale d'État n'éclate pas. Car même si Ull avait l'audace de lui conseiller la sorcellerie comme première arme, peu de personnes sur Asgard apprécieraient d'être gouvernés un jour par une sorcière, en raison des nombreux mythes infondés qui circulaient encore et toujours sur la magie.

Avec Liliah, Hela avait principalement développé des pouvoirs venant en renfort du combat armé. Si les illusions étaient au programme, elles n'étaient clairement pas aussi importantes que la modification même de la fabrique de l'univers.

Hela se révéla donc très douée – après d'innombrables séances interminables et difficiles, cependant – pour modifier sa tenue en fonction de ses besoins, et donc pour faire apparaître une armure de combat sur elle à partir du Néant, si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Elle pouvait aussi – et adorait le faire – créer des armes ou des projectiles à utiliser en plein combat.

Ce jour-là, elle avait rendez-vous avec Liliah pour perfectionner ses pouvoirs de guérison. Après une session entière à se blesser de mille façons différentes pour mieux se régénérer ensuite, la conversation se tourna vers un autre sujet.

\- Nous avons accompli un travail formidable sur vos capacités depuis le premier jour, Votre Altesse, fit Liliah de sa voix chevrotante, mais le regard vert toujours très vif. Néanmoins, je ne crois plus que ce sera suffisant pour que vous montiez un jour sur le trône d'Asgard.

Hela ne s'était jamais attendue à une telle déclaration, car elle n'avait toujours vu son avenir qu'à travers le prisme de tous ces objectifs atteints au fur et à mesure. Elle se figea, et fusilla l'antique sorcière du regard.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a amenée à changer ainsi d'avis ? rétorqua sèchement la Princesse Héritière.

\- Une vision... La nuit dernière, j'ai pu assister au premier couronnement d'une femme sur le trône d'Asgard, et même si elle vous ressemblait beaucoup physiquement, je _sais_ qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vous... Ce n'était même pas le Roi Odin qui menait la cérémonie.

\- Votre grand âge aura eu raison de votre esprit, répondit Hela d'une voix glaciale.

\- Votre orgueil aura raison de votre succès, si vous n'apprenez pas dès maintenant à le contrôler. Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre au sujet de la magie, Votre Altesse. Les deux ultimes conseils que je peux vous donner avant de mettre fin à cette dernière session sont celui de continuer à vous entraîner sans relâche, ainsi que celui de prendre garde à vous-même. Ou alors vous verriez la couronne, et l'événement historique que cela implique, vous échapper pour toujours.

Hela était décidément très agacée, désormais. Elle sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, et bientôt, ce fut comme si elle n'entendait plus rien. Ses oreilles semblaient couvertes d'une étoffe épaisse.

\- Puisque nos leçons se terminent ici, dit-elle dans une espèce de flottement, vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité. Laissez-moi abréger vos vieux tourments.

Hela fit jaillir un pieu, qui s'allongea tout aussi soudainement pour venir transpercer Liliah. La vieille sorcière eut un hoquet de surprise.

La Princesse Héritière sentit son cœur palpiter d'adrénaline, tandis que l'éclat vert des yeux de sa victime s'éteignait.

Hela, satisfaite de s'être libérée de sa frustration, quitta tranquillement la hutte à la lumière tamisée, pour rejoindre Isen qui l'attendait, comme toujours, à l'extérieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La première d'une très très longue série...


	6. Chapitre n°4 - « Société ennemie »

**Chapitre n°4 :**

**Société ennemie**

_« Dirige, suis, ou reste hors de mon chemin. »_

Hela, dont les journées furent désormais rythmées par une alternance entre entraînement au combat, apprentissage politique et perfectionnement autonome de sa magie, reprit ses activités quotidiennes comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle n'avait jamais assassiné de sang froid une vieille sorcière recluse.

Elle n'en éprouvait d'ailleurs aucun remords. Cette vieille folle avait déjà fait plus que son temps.

Et, surtout, elle n'avait aucun droit d'insulter les capacités d'une adolescente qui se savait promise à un destin exceptionnel. Odin aurait pu avoir vent de ses délires, et décider de ne plus faire confiance à son héritière.

Le mal avait été coupé à la racine avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se propager, et Hela se félicitait de son impeccable temps de réaction.

La Princesse Héritière était même parvenue à déjouer toute tentative d'investigation.

\- N'aurais-tu pas une session d'entraînement auprès de dame Liliah, cet après-midi ? lui avait un jour demandé Odin à la sortie d'un conseil des ministres.

\- Plus maintenant, père, avait répliqué l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs avec nonchalance. Cela fait désormais quelques semaines déjà que l'honorable Liliah m'a annoncé que je n'avais plus rien à apprendre d'elle. Je m'entraîne donc seule, au Palais, et bien évidemment, loin des yeux des domestiques.

\- Je suis fier du travail que tu as déjà accompli, ma fille. Tu avances dignement sur le long et tortueux chemin qui forge de grands guerriers.

\- Mais je suis encore bien loin de la fin de ma formation, avait humblement admis Hela. Vous avez encore tant à m'apprendre, notamment dans la sphère politique.

\- En effet... mais tu apprends vite. Tu seras bientôt prête, ma fille.

\- Prête pour... ?

\- Prête pour te joindre à nous sur les champs de bataille, prête pour accompagner Asgard dans sa glorieuse conquête des Neuf Royaumes.

.

La vieille sorcière était cependant loin d'être la seule ennemie aux rêves de toute une vie que portait Hela. Et ces adversaires politiques ne pourraient pas disparaître aussi aisément de sa route.

Plus la jeune héritière prenait des galons au sein de l'armée asgardienne, plus nombreuses étaient les voix – masculines – à s'élever contre elle par tous les moyens.

Les généraux siégeant au conseil des ministres avaient rapidement vu leurs contestations tues par l'autorité du Roi, mais le ministre Niorún était des plus véhéments.

\- Comment pourrions-nous risquer la vie de l'unique héritière au trône en tolérant sa participation aux combats ? argumentait-il sans fin.

Ou bien :

\- Ne craignez-vous donc pas, Majesté, que votre fille, représentant la seule présence féminine dans un campement militaire, ne devienne par ce fait la cible des comportements les plus monstrueux qui puissent émerger parmi nos soldats ?

Ou bien encore :

\- Je n'ose imaginer la Princesse victime d'une blessure plus que mortelle, une blessure qui la priverait des joies de la maternité, tant cette pensée effraie l'altruiste en moi.

Par un complexe jeu politique, Odin parvint, non sans mal, à éloigner le ministre Niorún du conseil en guise de punition, mais après bien des tirades à la misogynie camouflée.

De cette séquence, Hela ressortie grandie. Au lieu d'avoir laissé l'écœurant argumentaire de Niorún l'atteindre, son ambition n'en fut que renforcée.

Elle était prête à affronter tous les hommes qui tenteraient de lui barrer la route – qu'ils soient Asgardiens ou ennemis mortels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, notre antagoniste est devenue icône féministe ;)


	7. Chapitre n°5 - « L'Exécutrice d'Odin »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Publication de ce chapitre avancée d'une journée pour cause de départ en vacances ;D)
> 
> C'est le grand jour pour notre chère Hela...

**Chapitre n°5 :**

**L'Exécutrice d'Odin**

_« Les choses qui t'excitent n'apparaissent pas au hasard. Elles sont connectées à ton but. Suis-les. »_

Hela exultait. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Elle contempla l'aube depuis le balcon de ses appartements royaux. La jeune femme allait enfin voir des siècles de patience et de dur labeur porter leurs fruits.

L'armée asgardienne allait parader une grande partie de la journée dans les rues du Royaume Éternel. Ce serait un tour d'honneur avant de partir au combat.

Et ce serait à Hela de les mener à la victoire.

Son père conclurait cette journée de festivités par la nomination officielle de la Princesse Héritière à la tête des troupes.

 _Ce sera effectivement une journée magnifique_ , songea Hela alors que le soleil commençait à poindre au milieu de l'horizon sans nuages.

.

Une nuée brillante et sans fin d'hommes à l'armure dorée avançait devant eux. Certains soldats étaient à pied, d'autres à cheval. La foule en liesse les acclamait sur leur passage, avec un enthousiasme typiquement asgardien.

Au milieu du cortège militaire, deux personnages royaux trônaient, côte à côte. Odin, sur son cheval à huit jambes du nom de Sleipnir. Hela, portant fièrement l'armure royale, juchée sur un loup noir gigantesque s'appelant Fenris.

Le peuple asgardien était bien trop à sa joie de voir leur Royaume partir à la conquête de l'univers, pour avoir quelque réflexion en tête à propos d'une Princesse parmi la masse des guerriers.

Une Princesse devenue une femme à la beauté sombre, avec un port altier, et qui affectionnait tout particulièrement la couleur verte, dont elle avait orné son armure. Son air impassible et digne cachait une puissance magique impressionnante, ainsi qu'une faim de mort et de destruction soigneusement camouflée.

Ils défilèrent ainsi jusqu'au crépuscule, avec une cadence lente permettant à la foule de les célébrer jusqu'à satiété. Les trois Lunes d'Asgard représentaient déjà une présence effacée dans le ciel bleu d'encre, au moment où le cortège s'immobilisa enfin devant les marches du Palais Royal.

Les soldats s'écartèrent pour ouvrir le passage aux montures extraordinaires du Roi et de la Princesse, qui allèrent pour poser pied sur les marches. Ils les gravirent jusqu'au sommet, rejoignirent les ministres et la cour de la Reine, puis se retournèrent pour faire face à la foule de soldats en contrebas.

La voix magiquement amplifiée d'Odin porta son discours à toutes les oreilles, y compris celles des civils qui s'étaient massés derrière l'armée.

\- Ce jour de célébrations est doublement empli de joie ! s'exclama le Roi face à ses sujets. Nous avons déjà fêté le départ de nos vaillants guerriers au combat pour la gloire d'Asgard ! Nous allons désormais nous réjouir de l'annonce du chef de guerre qui les mènera à la victoire !

Le peuple cria son engouement, et même les soldats trépignèrent.

\- Pour mener cette soumission des Neuf Royaumes, continua Odin, je laisse ma place sur les champs de bataille à ma nouvelle Exécutrice, la Princesse Héritière Hela !

Les applaudissements et les exclamations de joie ne furent pas aussi assourdissants qu'ils auraient pu l'être. Hela ne se renfrogna pas pour autant, d'une part parce que cela aurait été de mauvais goût pour la nouvelle cheffe des armées, et d'autre part car elle savait qu'elle ferait très bientôt ses preuves et que l'opinion publique l'acclamerait alors pour ses victoires.

\- La Commandante des Armées exécutera ma vision des choses partout où elle passera, poursuivit Odin. Elle a mon entière confiance en ses capacités pour transformer chaque bataille en victoire. Nous serons très bientôt, grâce à nos braves guerriers ainsi qu'à leur cheffe talentueuse, le peuple qui dominera toute notre galaxie !

La foule retrouva alors son niveau de liesse de la journée écoulée, scandant _“Asgard ! Asgard ! Asgard !”_ , enjouée par la perspective d'être les grands vainqueurs de l'Histoire.

Cette journée de festivités fut suivie d'une nuit de banquets donnés partout dans le Royaume, comme le voulait la tradition.

Hela participait bien évidemment à la réception donnée par le Palais. Là, elle ignora royalement sa mère, entourée de dames de compagnie, et s'employa plutôt à discuter stratégie avec ses généraux ainsi qu'avec le ministre de la Guerre, Merås. En clair, elle imposa sa présence féminine auprès des hommes, s'amusant mentalement de leur mécontentement face à toute cette situation.


	8. Deuxième partie : « La Conquérante »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette nouvelle partie sera plus consistante que la première, aussi bien en nombre de chapitres qu'en densité de ceux-ci :D

**Deuxième partie :**

**La Conquérante**

**[An -659 avant J.C. / -2 694 avant Yavin]**

_Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'être douce. J'ai toujours eu les genoux en sang, blessés par des éclats de verre._

_Je voulais que les gens me craignent._


	9. Chapitre n°6 - « Vanaheim »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'heure de la première grande bataille pour notre anti-héroïne du moment :)

**Chapitre n°6 :**

**Vanaheim**

_« Une sorcière ne devrait jamais être effrayée dans la plus sombre des forêts, parce qu'elle devrait être sûre, au plus profond de son âme, que la chose la plus terrifiante se trouvant dans cette forêt, c'est elle. »_

_\- Terry Pratchett, Wintersmith _

La première destination de cette conquête asgardienne était le Royaume de Vanaheim. Une première proie plutôt facile, car les Vanes ne disposaient pas d'une armée considérable.

Les deux principales difficultés que ce monde opposait cependant, se résumaient simplement par : montagnes et sorcières.

L'armée Vane tenta justement de les prendre en embuscade dans ces montagnes, escarpées et brumeuses. Hela perdit un certain contingent de soldats, mais elle était numériquement la force dominante. La bataille, qui dura plusieurs jours, fut remportée dans un bain de sang : celui des guerriers Vanes.

Asgard poursuivit donc son chemin vers le Palais Royal de Vanaheim, presque inexorablement.

Car dans les bois situés au pied des montagnes, les sorcières leur tendirent un piège, qui aurait pu les pousser à la reddition.

.

Hela, drapée dans une belle armure de combat verte, souple mais résistante, surmontée d'une cape de la même couleur, qu'elle avait fait apparaître toutes deux directement sur sa personne, avançait tout aussi prudemment que ses soldats dans les bois embrumés. Elle disposait d'une sorte de sixième sens qui l'avertissait lorsque de la magie était pratiquée à proximité.

Ce sens ne l'avertit cependant que trop tard. Le guet-apens s'était déjà refermé sur eux avant que l'Exécutrice ne puisse réagir.

Les sorcières de Vanaheim étaient réputées pour leur maîtrise des éléments naturels, qui découlait de leur environnement encore peu refaçonné artificiellement.

Elles jouèrent donc sur cette corde pour attaquer l'armée asgardienne.

D'un seul coup, le brouillard se densifia, et les arbres se déplacèrent dans un craquement de bois, encerclant les soldats et leur commandante.

Hela, aux aguets, dégaina immédiatement des pieux magiques, qui apparurent près de ses mains et qui lévitèrent en attendant d'être lancés.

Un ricanement aigu résonna dans la forêt désormais désordonnée, suivi dans la foulée d'une attaque de chauves-souris.

Hela lança ses pieux sur les envahisseuses, en fit apparaître d'autres encore et encore pour continuer son travail de décimation. De leur côté, les archers tiraient leurs flèches sans discontinuer, protégés par les autres soldats qui détournaient l'attention des chauves-souris sur eux-mêmes.

Ces assaillants volants firent tout de même quelques victimes avant de se trouver éradiqués. De nombreux blessés, notamment, à cause de leurs griffes acérées, mais aussi quelques morts : des soldats ayant succombé à de graves blessures, telles que des énucléations.

Une nouvelle vague d'animaux meurtriers arriva, sous la forme de loups gris. L'équivalent de plusieurs meutes tomba avec rage sur les Asgardiens. Fenris s'en donna à cœur joie, déchiquetant un grand nombre de ces congénères bien plus petits que lui.

Les victimes de cet assaut furent plus nombreuses, arborant bien évidemment un tout autre type de blessures.

Hela, agacée par la tournure que prenaient les événements, laissa échapper de nombreux pieux tranchants dans toutes les directions, à travers les arbres. Dans le silence angoissant de la forêt, quelques discrets glapissements lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait fait au moins quelques victimes. Loin d'être suffisant.

Les lèvres pincées, elle regarda arriver un nuage entier d'insectes bourdonnants. Se remémorant ses toutes premières sessions auprès de Liliah, elle conjura un véritable déluge d'eau sur l'essaim, qui abattit ces nouveaux assaillants avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à leur niveau.

Les guerriers asgardiens les plus proches d'elle la regardèrent avec effroi : malgré les pieux apparaissant à volonté, ils n'avaient pas encore réellement compris, jusqu'à ce moment, que leur commandante était une sorcière accomplie.

\- Taillez dans les arbres qui nous entourent, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Coupez-les, déracinez-les, peu importe, mais ouvrez quelques brèches. Une moitié des troupes fera l'affaire. L'autre reste en position de combat pour les couvrir. Qu'ils se dépêchent, d'autres attaques vont bientôt arriver sur nous.

Une partie des soldats s'attela donc à dégager quelques passages, tandis que le reste fit face à une averse de grêle, à une attaque de moustiques déconcertante, puis à des ours énervés.

Cinq brèches d'une taille intéressante finirent par voir le jour. Elles ouvraient toutes en direction du Palais.

\- À toutes les troupes : dégagez ! s'exclama Hela. Frayez-vous un chemin hors de cette forêt, et signalez-moi lorsque plus personne ne sera dans les bois !

\- Vous... vous ne nous suivez pas, Votre Altesse ? bredouilla un colonel, confus.

\- Je couvre votre fuite, répliqua l'Exécutrice. Une fois que vous serez tous hors de danger, alors j'aurais le champ libre pour conjurer le clou du spectacle. Nos hôtesses devraient l'apprécier.

Hela et Fenris se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls au milieu de la forêt infestée de sorcières. Comme elle l'avait prévu, ses ennemies tentèrent surtout de la vaincre en premier, en raison de son isolement soudain et de son statut privilégié.

En vain.

L'Exécutrice vint à bout de tous les assauts lancés à son encontre : orage, tempête, arbres déracinés, abeilles, et même neige.

Un faisceau d'étincelles rouges brilla au-dessus de la cime des arbres restants. Les soldats étaient sortis de la forêt.

C'était le signal.

Hela n'avait qu'un seul but : anéantir les sorcières. Elle fit donc tomber une pluie drue de pieux acérés sur la forêt, décimant à coup sûr les ennemies tapies dans le brouillard. La seule zone épargnée par ce spectacle impressionnant fut l'endroit où Hela et Fenris se tenaient. Tout autour d'eux, le carnage.

Le brouillard se dissipa, ultime preuve de la perte de contrôle des éléments naturels par les fameuses sorcières de Vanaheim. Hela rejoignit bientôt ses troupes à la lisière de la forêt, après avoir croisé sur son chemin seulement un spectacle de désolation : cadavres de guerriers et d'animaux, branches et arbres jonchant le sol, pieux innombrables plantés dans la boue.

\- Nous pouvons dorénavant continuer notre route triomphante vers le Palais, déclara Hela à ses troupes, un sourire carnassier déformant ses lèvres fines.

Elle fut saluée par des exclamations de joie guerrière.

.

Le Roi de Vanaheim ne leur opposa aucune résistance, même s'il disposait encore de quelques troupes. Au loin, il avait pu assister au chaos et à la mort qui s'étaient abattus sur la forêt, contre ses loyales sorcières.

Il accueillit une Hela triomphante dans la salle du trône, infiniment plus petite et plus sobre que celle du Palais Royal d'Asgard, et annonça sa reddition sans conditions sous le regard attristé de sa fille, la Princesse Frigga.


	10. Chapitre n°7 - « Nidavellir »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Non, vous n'avez pas la berlue : il y a bien eu un changement du jour de publication, c'est désormais le mercredi au lieu du mardi :D)
> 
> Il se pourrait bien que nous découvrions les origines d'une arme très célèbre dans ce chapitre... Un indice : elle est toujours associée à Thor ;)

**Chapitre n°7 :**

**Nidavellir**

_« Cela avait été un combat magnifique. Et cela était encore le cas. »_

_\- Charles Bukowski_

\- C'était une magnifique conquête que celle que tu as menée sur Vanaheim, la félicita Odin.

Hela était de retour au Royaume Éternel pour présenter son rapport dans la salle du trône, face à son père et à différents ministres.

\- Merci, père, répliqua-t-elle en recouvrant sa fierté de modestie feinte. Nos guerriers ont été remarquablement bien entraînés, et leur moral est galvanisé par cette victoire.

\- Pour tous vous récompenser de cette première conquête rondement menée, je vous accompagnerai au combat pour la phase suivante, qui devrait en réjouir plus d'un.

\- Vous nous accompagnez sur Alfheim ? l'interrogea l'Exécutrice, perplexe.

Le monde des elfes lumineux ne constituait pas réellement, à ses yeux, une conquête passionnante.

\- Non, pas sur Alfheim, répondit le Roi avec un sourire amusé.

Là, il allait sans dire que la curiosité de Hela était piquée au vif.

\- Où allons-nous donc ?

\- Laisse donc une faction de soldats stationnée sur Vanaheim. Nous partons pour Nidavellir.

Un murmure de surprise se propagea parmi les ministres postés de part et d'autre du gigantesque trône en or. Hela sentit un agréable bouffée d'adrénaline parcourir son organisme, et faire s'étirer la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Le monde de la forge stellaire, s'exclama l'Exécutrice. Là où les Nains créent les armes les plus destructrices de l'univers.

Odin hocha lentement la tête en guise de confirmation, sans se départir de son sourire satisfait.

\- Il est plus que temps qu'Asgard y réclame la souveraineté, expliqua-t-il. Le potentiel de ce monde est infini. Il s'agirait d'un allié de premier choix pour un jour étendre notre conquête au-delà des Neuf Royaumes, vers des peuplades disposant peut-être de technologies plus évoluées.

\- Xandar, l'Empire Kree, ou bien encore Coruscant, compléta Hela avec un désir foudroyant d'établir un jour Asgard sur des planètes aussi prestigieuses. Quand partirons-nous pour Nidavellir ?

\- Immédiatement. Rassemble tes valeureux guerriers près du Bifröst.

.

À peine leurs troupes apparues sur le plancher métallique de Nidavellir, qu'Odin et Hela menèrent l'assaut. Leurs guerriers les suivirent avec le même enthousiasme, et se jetèrent sur les Nains pris au dépourvu.

Nidavellir n'était pas réellement un _monde_ , ou en tous cas, pas selon les mêmes critères qui désignaient Asgard ou Vanaheim ainsi. Il s'agissait d'une base spatiale artificielle, édifiée autour du cœur d'une étoile mourante, dont les Nains utilisaient l'énergie pour forger leurs merveilleuses armes.

Ce point stratégique inestimable tomba rapidement entre les mains asgardiennes. Les Nains, malgré les quelques armes intéressantes utilisées contre cet ennemi soudain, n'étaient tout simplement pas assez nombreux pour défaire l'armée face à eux, et ses deux incroyables meneurs : Odin se servant des pouvoirs de sa lance royale – Gungnir, forgée dans le lieu même qu'il attaquait désormais –, et Hela utilisant ses pouvoirs de mort et de destruction.

Brokk, le chef des Nains, fut acculé près de sa forge.

\- Je me rends, Asgardiens ! s'écria-t-il. Cessez de massacrer les miens !

Odin relaya cet ordre, au plus grand dépit de sa fille, qui avait coincé un adversaire dans une cage de pieux et qui le fixait tel un prédateur, se repaissant de sa peur avant de se décider à porter le coup final.

\- Vénérable maître forgeron, fit Odin à l'attention de Brokk, acceptez-vous une reddition en faveur d'Asgard ?

\- Oui, grogna le Nain. Que nous voulez-vous ? À part tenter de nous exterminer...

\- Nous souhaitons que Nidavellir se soumette, dans son entièreté, à Asgard. Ce qui signifie, entre autres, de ne plus produire d'armes que pour nous. En échange, nous vous offrons notre protection.

\- Une protection contre qui, exactement ? Ce monde relève du mythe pour une bonne partie de l'univers, nous ne voyons que peu de clients venir nous trouver pour qu'on leur forge des armes !

\- Une protection contre ces rares clients, qui se retourneront sans doute contre vous si vous refusez d'accéder à leurs demandes pour honorer ce nouveau contrat exclusif avec nous. Une protection contre ceux qui peuvent être tentés de vous faire coopérer par la force.

\- Ce qui signifierait nous protéger de vous-mêmes, railla Brokk.

Hela se rapprocha de lui d'un pas furieux.

\- Comment oses-tu, Nain ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage.

Odin leva un bras pour signifier à sa fille de ne pas s'en mêler. Hela resta tout de même plantée à quelques pas de Brokk, le surplombant avec un regard meurtrier.

\- C'est une offre qui est à prendre ou à laisser, menaça le Roi d'Asgard. Sachez cependant qu'opter pour la seconde option vous conduira à l'anéantissement.

\- Si vous voulez réellement tirer profit de cette forge, Asgardien, alors vous aurez besoin de notre savoir-faire.

\- Nous épargnerons quelques uns d'entre vous, et ils n'auront d'autre choix que de travailler pour nous.

Brokk garda le silence quelques instants. Bien des regards étaient rivés sur lui, en cet instant fatidique : ceux des Asgardiens, mais aussi ceux des autres Nains, tenus en joue par les guerriers.

\- Nidavellir accepte votre... généreuse... offre, Votre Majesté, déclara-t-il finalement en baissant misérablement la tête.

\- Parfait, commenta Odin. Débarrassons-nous donc tous des armes que nous tenons en main.

Alors que tous les Asgardiens glissaient épées et dagues dans leurs fourreaux, et que les Nains déposaient leur armement à terre, Odin garda tout de même sa lance royale en main.

\- Nous n'allons cependant pas quitter tout de suite Nidavellir, reprit-il. Je souhaiterais offrir l'une de vos armes formidables à ma fille, Hela, en récompense pour sa loyauté et son travail acharné. Qu'avez-vous à me proposer, maître forgeron ?

\- Nous avons forgé une arme remarquable, il y a quelques temps, répondit Brokk. Il s'agit d'un marteau au pouvoir sans égal, qui permet à son utilisateur de mobiliser un puissant orage électrique, mais aussi de s'envoler ou de rappeler le marteau en question jusqu'à lui s'il venait à être lancé sur un ennemi ou placé à un autre endroit. Nous l'avons baptisé Mjölnir, le destructeur.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Hela ? demanda Odin en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- J'en pense que c'est une arme fabuleuse, père.

Les yeux bleus de l'Exécutrice brillaient d'envie, même si son visage restait méticuleusement inexpressif.

\- Alors, ce marteau t'appartient, mon enfant. Maître forgeron, si vous pourriez nous le présenter...

Brokk, sans jamais relever la tête vers les vainqueurs, leur rapporta un encombrant coffre, qu'il ouvrit délicatement.

Reposant sur un coussin, Mjölnir.

Hela en attrapa précautionneusement le manche, et le souleva avec déférence. Elle ressentait une violente énergie magique circulant dans le marteau.

\- Je vous remercie humblement pour ce présent, père, déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je tâcherai de m'en montrer digne.

\- Sers-t'en pour subjuguer les autres Royaumes, ma fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparemment, dans la mythologie, Brokk n'est autre que le frère d'Eitri, que nous voyons dans “Infinity War” :)


	11. Chapitre n°8 - « Alfheim »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Eh oui, encore un changement à vous annoncer concernant les publications, mais cette fois, il s'agit de leur rythme ! Comme ça risquerait de me prendre littéralement 10 ans pour publier le Cycle I entier au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, j'ai décidé d'accélérer la cadence pour passer à DEUX chapitres par semaine : un le mercredi, un le samedi.)
> 
> Nouvelle destination, et léger répit avant le plus gros des batailles.

**Chapitre n°8 :**

**Alfheim**

_« Il ne s'agit pas de mon ombre, mais de mon obscurité. »_

Nouvellement armée de Mjölnir, Hela s'en retourna à sa conquête militaire. Alfheim, le paisible monde des pacifiques elfes lumineux, représentait la prochaine annexion sous l'autorité d'Asgard.

L'Exécutrice et ses troupes surgirent au milieu de la forêt luxuriante qui recouvrait toute la superficie de ce Royaume. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les bois embrumés de Vanaheim : ici, les hauts arbres étaient d'un vert éclatant, l'herbe tendre recouvrait la terre, et de multiples oiseaux de toutes les espèces voletaient entre les branches en chantant gaiement.

Un monde naturel et paradisiaque, que Hela n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à raser si les elfes tentaient de lui opposer la moindre résistance.

\- Allons trouver les chefs de clans, s'exclama la Princesse Héritière, et mettons-les à genoux !

La foule des guerriers cria son approbation en levant leurs armes d'un seul geste. Cette soudaine agitation effraya les oiseaux, qui s'enfuirent en quelques battements d'ailes.

Le Bifröst avait déposé l'armée asgardienne, et sa commandante, au plus près de la clairière où devait se tenir le Conseil des Clans, selon les informations que Heimdall avait pu collecter grâce à son don précieux pour visualiser chaque partie de la galaxie instantanément, comme s'il y était lui-même présent.

Hela n'eut donc qu'à mener ses troupes à travers une portion de la forêt. L'heure n'était pas à la délicatesse ; pour montrer qu'ils étaient là, et en grand nombre, les Asgardiens ne se gênèrent pas pour faire du bruit. Même si les membres du Conseil viendraient à fuir, ils n'iraient pas bien loin, et ils n'avaient aucune force armée à mobiliser contre les envahisseurs.

Ces derniers prirent cependant bien soin d'encercler la clairière ciblée, avant d'avancer pour révéler leur présence inévitable. Les chefs de clans n'avaient pas fui leur assemblée.

Hela se détacha de ses troupes, et passa entre deux arbres pour se diriger vers le Conseil piégé.

\- Nobles chefs de clans, commença-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait plus sur son sadisme que sur sa compassion, laissez-moi vous annoncer qu'Asgard a décidé de conquérir votre monde et de contrôler les décisions de ce Conseil. Je vous prierai de ne pas tenter de résister, ce serait une idée stupide qui entraînerait des conséquences dommageables.

\- Qui êtes-vous donc pour vous permettre de parler au nom du Roi Odin ? lança l'un des elfes.

\- Je suis sa fille, répondit simplement Hela. Son premier-né, son unique enfant, son héritière... et son Exécutrice.

Dans le seul but de faire grimper la pression, les troupes asgardiennes avancèrent soudain toutes d'un pas, dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Les chefs de clans ressemblaient de plus en plus à des lapins pris dans un piège, au plus grand plaisir de Hela. Ils s'étaient regroupés au milieu de la clairière, et jetaient des regards rapides dans toutes les directions.

\- Nous ne sommes pas pressés d'entendre votre décision, messeigneurs, déclara l'Exécutrice. Nous pouvons encore jouer avec vous indéfiniment.

\- Alors, nous décidons de ne pas laisser s'étirer votre plaisir, fit un autre des elfes presque avec hargne. Nous nous rendons immédiatement, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que vos hommes n'aillent commettre des carnages dans nos villages.

\- Ils seront terriblement déçus que vous les priviez de la sorte de ce plaisir, se désola la Princesse Héritière avec un sourire sardonique. Ils trépignaient d'impatience d'aller brûler vos huttes et violer vos épouses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, c'est trash !  
> … Méfie-toi cependant, Hela, la roue peut très bien finir par tourner, s'il s'agit de la volonté de la Force ;)


	12. Chapitre n°9 - « Svartalfheim »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première partie de la marche sur le monde au nom le plus imprononçable de l'existence x')

**Chapitre n°9 :**

**Svartalfheim**

_« Sois une femme dont un homme a besoin, et pas une femme qui a besoin d'un homme. »_

Après les elfes lumineux, venait le tour des elfes noirs de Svartalfheim. Ceux-ci étaient autrement plus coriaces et sanglants que leurs cousins. La légende racontait qu'ils étaient apparus dans les ténèbres qui précédèrent la naissance de l'univers. Hela restait perplexe sur ce mythe, notamment car il impliquait que les elfes noirs étaient des êtres primordiaux, contrairement aux Asgardiens, descendants de multiples obscures évolutions.

Ce que l'Histoire racontait, dans tous les cas, poussait l'Exécutrice à la plus grande prudence pour cette nouvelle conquête. Les elfes noirs avaient déjà violemment combattu Asgard, du temps où le père d'Odin, Bor, régnait. La victoire n'avait été arrachée qu'au prix d'une hécatombe asgardienne, dans une bataille pour confisquer aux elfes noirs la source de leur pouvoir démesuré : l'Éther.

Svartalfheim était l'exact opposé d'Alfheim, avec son ciel constamment obscurci par de lourds nuages noirs, son froid mordant et son sol de sable noir parfaitement infertile. Aucun arbre n'était visible, seulement des montagnes et collines aussi sombres que le reste de leur environnement.

C'était un monde qui ne voyait jamais directement le soleil, et dont les habitants ne supportaient évidemment biologiquement pas la lumière. Là où les elfes lumineux étaient des êtres magnifiques – peau claire, yeux bleus ou verts, chevelure longue et soyeuse –, les elfes noirs possédaient un physique bien plus particulier : pâles, les yeux gris ou blancs, et les cheveux d'un blanc maladif. Néanmoins, les deux espèces cousines partageaient de longues oreilles pointues et une apparence élancée et gracieuse.

Les elfes noirs fonctionnaient eux aussi en clans, mais leurs chefs ne se rencontraient guère aussi souvent – et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, cela signifiait généralement “guerre”, civile ou pire.

L'armée asgardienne débarquait tout juste sur ce monde isolé et désolé, mais le moral des troupes commençait déjà à se ternir, entre les conditions climatiques et une certaine crainte de leur redoutable et discret ennemi.

Hela décida de s'adresser magistralement à ses hommes pour les remettre dans l'humeur appropriée à leur mission. Elle grimpa au sommet d'une colline et se tourna face à eux, restés en contrebas.

\- Mes chers camarades d'armes ! s'écria-t-elle. Notre volonté ne doit pas faiblir maintenant que nous sommes au cœur du territoire ennemi ! Je vous promets bientôt du sang, une profusion de sang : le _leur_ !

Son petit discours fut salué par une vague de cris guerriers enthousiastes. Les soldats asgardiens avaient déjà depuis longtemps surmonté le fait d'être dirigés par une femme : Hela avait été de toutes les batailles avec eux, se battant en première ligne, avec une fougue difficilement égalée. Elle avait depuis longtemps gagné leur respect et forcé leur admiration. Ils la suivraient au bout de l'univers si elle le leur réclamait.

Et ils n'allaient pas tarder à marcher sur Svartalfheim. Pour elle. Pour Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je trouvais particulièrement important de poser clairement le fait que Hela était devenue une cheffe de guerre que plus personne ne contestait, une fois sur le champ de bataille. La prochaine fois, promis, il y aura du sang ;)
> 
> (Et les elfes noirs sont aussi très importants pour la suite lointaine du récit.)


	13. Chapitre n°10 - « Le Monde des Ténèbres »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Là, c'est vraiment parti, cette fois !

**Chapitre n°10 :**

**Le Monde des Ténèbres**

_« Impossible à arrêter. »_

Un vent glacial balayait la vaste plaine, faisant désagréablement voler de fins rideaux de sable noir. À chaque extrémité de cette nouvelle vallée désolée, deux armées se toisaient.

Un ou plusieurs clans guerriers d'elfes noirs s'étaient fait un devoir de protéger leur monde d'un assaut asgardien, au péril de leurs illustres combattants.

Le futur champ de bataille flottait dans un silence prolongé, et l'animosité latente de chaque partie au combat contre l'autre se faisait sentir, telle de l'électricité statique dans l'air froid. Très peu de lumière parvenait à percer l'épaisseur des nuages, mais c'était suffisant pour distinguer personnes et éléments du paysage.

\- Ne leur donnons pas plus de temps pour réunir d'autres clans pour renforcer leurs troupes, commenta Hela. CHARGEZ !

\- POUR ASGARD ! hurla la foule de guerriers fonçant sur l'ennemi.

Face à eux, les elfes noirs accoururent également au combat. Les deux armées – celle d'Asgard nettement plus large que celle que Svartalfheim leur opposait pour le moment – se rencontrèrent au centre de la plaine, dans un concert de cris et de coups d'épées.

Hela tâchait de ne pas sous-estimer son redoutable ennemi. Les archers, postés dans les hauteurs escarpées dans son dos, se tenaient prêts à tirer sur tout elfe noir qui parviendrait à se frayer un chemin dans la mêlée enragée qui se jouait en contrebas.

\- Fenris, à nous de jouer, maintenant, susurra l'Exécutrice à son imposante et monstrueuse monture.

Le loup géant hurla, et se mit à courir en direction du cœur du champ de bataille. Puis, il bifurqua pour foncer sur les guerriers elfes restés en périphérie du combat. Il les piétina allègrement, tandis que sa maîtresse en attaquait d'autres à coups de pieux magiquement conjurés et lancés sur leurs victimes.

C'était une bataille sanglante qui se déroulait dans ce Royaume des Ténèbres, où le jour ne perçait jamais. Le sang paraissait aussi noir que le sable sur lequel il s'écoulait, et les cadavres qui s'empilaient au sol étaient rapidement recouverts de cette même poussière sombre, charriée par le vent et par les mouvements de foule des vivants.

Les elfes noirs, guerriers émérites, ne faisaient toujours pas le poids face à l'attaque combinée de plusieurs Asgardiens à la fois, ligués contre eux, toujours plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que d'autres elfes tombaient sous leurs coups.

Cependant, alors que l'armée asgardienne gagnait du terrain, d'autres clans de Svartalfheim arrivèrent en renfort. Ces guerriers encore frais pourraient s'avérer une certaine menace pour les Asgardiens fatigués.

Alors, Hela décida de se charger d'eux, avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de débouler au cœur de la bataille.

Elle ordonna à Fenris de la conduire à eux. Elle fit de son mieux pour esquiver les flèches des archers nouvellement arrivés, et brandit Mjölnir vers le ciel chargé.

Hela conjura la foudre, et l'abattit proprement sur le groupe de renforts. La pluie d'éclairs s'abattit au sol dans un grondement assourdissant, qui fit tourner bien des têtes – elfes comme asgardiennes – dans la direction de la tempête.

L'Exécutrice sentit une vague de joie sadique traverser son corps, tel un éclair, alors que les clans qu'elle avait visés se consumèrent instantanément sous la force de la foudre. Réénergisée, elle retourna au centre de la bataille qui faisait rage.

.

Les Asgardiens parvinrent à l'emporter avant que la nuit ne tombe, ce qui aurait alors offert un avantage certain aux elfes noirs, qui disposaient d'une véritable vision nocturne.

Les soldats de Hela désarmèrent les derniers elfes encore au combat, et plusieurs d'entre eux plaidèrent pour une rencontre entre les vainqueurs et les quelques chefs de clans survivants, pour entériner l'issue de cet âpre combat.

Quelques heures plus tard, au cœur de la nuit, Hela et les Asgardiens encore debout repartirent pour Asgard, aidant leurs blessés à se déplacer et en emportant solennellement leurs nombreux morts.


	14. Chapitre n°11 - « Déesses et Valkyries »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit interlude, principalement mené par les parents de la dangereuse princesse (qui pourrait d'ailleurs défendre fièrement ce titre aux côtés de Leia Organa, contre les niaiseuses telles que Cendrillon ou Blanche-Neige xD).

**Chapitre n°11 :**

**Déesses et Valkyries**

_« Je resterai là, attendant tout simplement et espérant depuis longtemps que tous mes rêves de toi deviennent réalité. »_

Hela retourna donc sur Asgard pour faire son rapport, mais ne repartit pas pour sa prochaine destination, à sa plus grande frustration.

Odin avait décidé d'une pause dans la conquête effrénée des Neuf Royaumes. Les bataillons resteraient en caserne, mais le Roi n'allait pas les laisser sans aucune occupation pour autant.

Ses meilleurs soldats allaient entraîner une toute nouvelle légion, dont Odin avait finalement arraché l'autorisation de la créer.

Une légion de _guerrières_. Une Légion de Valkyries.

Pendant que les autres soldats formeraient les nouvelles recrues masculines, Hela et quelques uns s'occuperaient de transformer une centaine de femmes asgardiennes volontaires en guerrières d'élite.

L'Exécutrice allait prendre cette tâche très au sérieux, trop heureuse de cette nouvelle opportunité de porter un coup douloureux à la société patriarcale qui avait toujours tenté de l'entraver dans sa soif de guerre.

.

La Reine Wisna fit irruption dans la salle de méditation de son époux. Odin soupira, se préparant mentalement à entendre de nouvelles jérémiades, comme c'était le cas depuis quelques jours déjà, sur la place d'une femme asgardienne respectable : « dans le confort du foyer, pas dans l'atmosphère viciée d'un champ de bataille ! »

Mais Wisna ne venait pas pour débattre sur les Valkyries, même si le sujet de sa présence concernait toutefois une guerrière.

\- Mon Roi, j'ai entendu des rumeurs, et elles m'inquiètent au plus haut point, déclara-t-elle.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc entendu, ma Reine ? s'enquit poliment Odin.

\- Il se murmure qu'en plus de la création de cette Légion de Valkyries, vous projetteriez de nommer notre Hela comme Déesse de la Guerre ! Si cela s'avère vrai, vous connaissez déjà mon point de vue sur la question. Ce serait...

\- “Inadmissible”, grogna le Roi. Wisna le considéra avec un regard mécontent.

\- Je vous prierai de revenir à la raison, mon Roi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lier ainsi des femmes au concept de guerre !

\- Il s'agit du choix de ces femmes de rejoindre nos rangs et de brandir une épée en notre nom, tout comme il est de votre choix de tenir salon des journées entières pour discuter chiffons. Asgard se doit d'ouvrir toutes les portes à ses citoyens, en fonction des projets de vie qu'ils nourrissent.

Odin se leva de son fauteuil sans quitter Wisna du regard.

\- En ce qui concerne notre fille, vous avez la primeur d'une annonce qui ne tardera pas à être faite officiellement : Hela va bientôt devenir la Déesse de la Mort.

Le visage de Wisna se décomposa visiblement.

\- De... de la _Mort_ ? bégaya-t-elle, toute trace de royauté envolée sous le choc.

\- C'est exact.

\- En prenant cette décision, vous n'allez que l'enfoncer dans ses vices, murmura Wisna, sonnée. Elle n'a jamais été une femme conventionnelle, mais depuis qu'elle fréquente tous ces champs de bataille brutaux, elle a encore changé. Son regard n'est plus le même. Quelque chose en elle... me terrifie, sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi. C'est un sentiment.

\- Wisna, comme nous nous parlons en toute franchise, laissez-moi vous répondre que vous m'avez toujours semblé vouloir empêcher les rêves de Hela de se concrétiser, dans le vain espoir de la façonner à votre image. C'est un premier point qui vous mène à rejeter cette annonce. Le second point réside dans le fait que vous êtes incapable de qualifier ce changement qui s'est produit chez notre fille par le fait qu'elle s'est métamorphosée en une guerrière endurcie, probablement à cause des œillères que vous portez face à elle depuis sa naissance.

\- Elle ne m'inspire plus du tout confiance, Odin. Agissez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ? Quelle est cette nouvelle superstition, Wisna ?

\- Votre aveuglement nous perdra tous, mon Roi.

La Reine fit demi-tour sans un mot de plus, les épaules voûtées. Elle accusait le poids de toutes ces années à se flageller pour ne pas avoir donné de fils au Roi d'Asgard, et donc pour n'avoir pu empêcher cette situation de se retrouver au bord de l'incontrôlable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La pauvre Wisna... D'accord, elle se trouve être l'une des meilleures alliées féminines du patriarcat, mais pour le coup, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas forcément une mauvaise intuition... On se doute évidemment, connaissant l'exil final de Hela, qu'elle ne sera pas écoutée u.u'
> 
> Découvrez également le premier texte du nouveau recueil « Dynasties : Les Chroniques égarées », qui est un bonus à ce chapitre !  
> \--> [« Émancipées »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/61897348)


	15. Chapitre n°12 - « Déification »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Publication exceptionnellement avancée d'une journée, pour cause d'anticipation d'un retour de vacances :D)
> 
> Hela va vivre un très très grand moment dans sa vie...

**Chapitre n°12 :**

**Déification**

_« Elle porte en elle la force et l'obscurité aussi parfaitement l'une que l'autre, elle a toujours été à moitié une déesse, à moitié l'enfer. »_

C'était l'instant le plus solennel de sa vie – peut-être même plus que celui qui n'était pas encore arrivé, mais qui la verrait en toute certitude monter sur le trône d'Asgard.

Hela se trouvait à genoux – chose suffisamment rare pour être soulignée – au milieu de la grandiose salle du trône, celle réservée aux grands moments émaillant chaque règne. Derrière elle, la foule, venue en masse pour l'acclamer dans cet instant mémorable.

Pour l'instant, cependant, la luxueuse et lumineuse salle était plongée dans le silence, buvant les paroles d'Odin. Debout face à sa fille, trois marches plus haut, il était entouré du panthéon officiel. Deux Nornes l'assistaient dans la cérémonie.

\- Odin Borson, roi d'Asgard, Père de Toutes Choses, récitait-il, t'intronise, Hela Odinsdottir, Exécutrice du roi d'Asgard, comme Déesse de la Mort.

Il frappa une fois le sol de sa lance royale, et les Nornes vinrent renverser le contenu du large chaudron qu'elles tenaient en main chacune par une anse, sur la tête de Hela.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et sentit un liquide épais et brûlant se déverser sur elle, puis couler désagréablement le long de son corps. Elle serra les dents sous la douleur qui agitait chaque particule de son organisme, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur – un effet directement lié à la transformation de ses cellules sous la puissante magie.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, la douleur s'estompa, alors que les dernières gouttes de la potion brûlante tombaient au sol. Hela rouvrit les yeux, son regard immédiatement fixé, de par sa tête baissée, sur une immense flaque visqueuse et noire étalée tout autour d'elle.

\- Une nouvelle Déesse rejoint notre panthéon ! s'exclama Odin à l'attention de la foule.

Cette dernière explosa soudain en un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hurlements de joie.

Hela se leva et se retourna vers ses futurs sujets, brandissant Mjölnir pour les remercier de leur enthousiasme. Le vacarme sembla redoubler en intensité, et même la Garde Royale ne put s'empêcher de se mêler à l'allégresse générale.

.

Au milieu du festin qui s'ensuivit, et qui durerait probablement jusqu'à l'aube, Odin prit sa fille à part, dans une pièce adjacente.

\- J'ai pu entendre que nos Valkyries faisaient d'extraordinaires progrès, commença le Roi. Sont-elles prêtes pour leur première mission ?

\- Elles ne sont pas encore entièrement aptes au combat, et certainement pas sur des mondes tels que Jotünheim, répliqua la nouvelle déesse.

\- Je ne pensais pas à les envoyer au milieu de batailles de cette envergure, fit pensivement Odin.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, père ?

Hela était sincèrement surprise – mais également quelque peu sur ses gardes, méfiante d'une nouvelle stratégie d'Odin pour éloigner davantage la perspective de terminer un jour la conquête des Neuf Royaumes.

\- Il y a une encore plus vaste galaxie, au-dehors, répondit-il en désignant d'un large geste les étoiles brillantes visibles par-delà la fenêtre. Je pense que nous pourrions utiliser cette opportunité pour aguerrir nos Valkyries avant de les lancer dans une guerre difficile contre les derniers Royaumes.

\- Où voulez-vous les envoyer ?

\- Ce sera principalement une mission d'éclairage sur les planètes les plus frontalières. Avec l'aide de Heimdall, nous les avons recensées sur une carte spatiale, que tu pourras consulter dès demain.

\- Une mission _d'éclairage_ ?! cracha presque Hela.

L'anticipation bienfaisante qui montait en elle dégringola brusquement.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une punition, ma fille, la rassura Odin. De quoi pourrais-je bien te sanctionner, alors même que tu dépasses sans cesse mes attentes ?

Odin laissa un sourire satisfait flotter sur ses lèvres quelques instants.

\- Mais tu dois bien comprendre une chose, avant de partir pour cette nouvelle mission, reprit-il ensuite plus sérieusement. Nous ne savons encore rien des défenses dont disposent ces autres civilisations. Il vous faudra donc être prudentes et ne jamais engager le combat, à moins d'y être contraintes. L'information est primordiale afin de lancer ultérieurement une offensive efficace contre ces peuples et ces systèmes politiques.

\- Je saisis bien cette logique, père. Si cela est nécessaire pour nous permettre à l'avenir de dominer ces nouvelles régions, alors j'accepte sans hésiter ce changement de méthode. Quand partons-nous ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est donc à partir de maintenant que va vraiment se voir le crossover entre les deux univers, même si ça ne durera qu'une poignée de chapitres avant que les choses ne reprennent un cours plus... unilatéral, parce qu'il va enfin être temps de s'intéresser à la chute déjà prédite de l'Exécutrice.


	16. Chapitre n°13 - « Conquistador »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est parti à l'aventure d'une plus large galaxie !

**Chapitre n°13 :**

_**Conquistador** _

_« Sois brave. Prends des risques. Rien ne peut remplacer l'expérience de terrain. »_

Le départ de Hela et des Valkyries n'avait pas tardé après la cérémonie. Même les protestations du ministre de la guerre n'étaient pas parvenues à le différer, ou bien à l'annuler, car Odin était, comme toujours, resté inflexible dans la défense de ses guerrières.

De la guerre, elles n'en virent que très peu durant les premières semaines. Le voyage était, de plus, particulièrement ralenti par le fait qu'elles se déplaçaient en vaisseau spatial plutôt qu'en Bifröst – peu discret.

En quelques mots : beaucoup de cartographie, et quelques sorties d'exploration. Les guerrières asgardiennes rencontrèrent nombre de lunes et de mondes désolés, inhabitables et, donc, inhabités.

Leur vaisseau, unanimement baptisé le _Conquistador_ , avait été récupéré au cœur de la galaxie voisine par des espions royaux, envoyés sur place grâce au pont arc-en-ciel. Le _Conquistador_ se trouvait donc déjà équipé de technologies de navigation très utiles, telles qu'une carte détaillée des routes spatiales, ou bien un calculateur de voyage en hyperespace.

Le _Conquistador_ et son équipage exclusivement féminin suivaient donc la “route de Cressus”, en vitesse-lumière, depuis quelques jours, lorsque la commandante des Valkyries fit irruption dans la cabine du capitaine, réservée au confort de l'Exécutrice.

\- Votre Altesse, salua Rowenn, veuillez pardonner mon intrusion, mais vous souhaitiez être immédiatement informée dès que nous rencontrerions une planète montrant des signes de vie.

Hela, jusque là affalée dans un fauteuil, se redressa avec intérêt.

\- Une civilisation importante ? demanda-t-elle.

\- D'après les radars, non, pas vraiment. Par ailleurs, cette planète n'apparaît pas sur les cartes du vaisseau, ni sur celles préparées par Heimdall.

La jeune Déesse de la Mort se gratta pensivement le menton, le regard dans le vague. Rowenn attendit patiemment la décision de la Commandante en chef.

\- Il est possible que nous nous trouvions dans une zone qui n'a jamais pu être cartographiée par la compagnie qui a conçu ce vaisseau, fit lentement Hela. Une zone qui pourrait donc être intéressante, et que nous ne devrions pas négliger. Cependant, une plus large population nous permettrait une exploration plus discrète. Je préfère donc arriver à un compromis : continuons notre voyage quelques jours encore, nous rencontrerons peut-être un monde plus intéressant. Sinon, nous débarquerons sur la première planète venue.

\- C'est une sage décision, Votre Altesse, approuva Rowenn. Je vais en informer nos navigatrices.

\- Tenez-moi informée de tout changement de situation, réclama Hela en se laissant retomber sur son fauteuil.

\- Naturellement, Votre Altesse.

.

Quelques jours d'ennui plus tard, le pari de Hela semblait s'être concrétisé.

D'une certaine manière.

Le _Conquistador_ quitta brutalement l'hyperespace, faisant émerger l'Exécutrice hors de sa cabine en quête d'explications.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le cockpit, elle le trouva sur le pied de guerre.

\- Votre Altesse ! l'interpella Rowenn. Nous avons été tirées hors de l'hyperespace, et...

\- Pourquoi cela ? la coupa Hela.

\- Nous ne le savons pas ! Aucun incident technique n'est à déplorer au niveau de l'hyperdrive. Cependant...

Rowenn se tourna vers la large baie vitrée qui les séparait de l'espace. La commandante avait presque l'air désemparée.

Ce fut en suivant le regard de la Valkyrie que Hela les aperçut enfin.

D'autres vaisseaux, au loin, autour d'une planète.

Il semblait y avoir deux types de vaisseaux très différents, qui n'appartenaient probablement pas au même peuple. Cette première impression était renforcée par le fait que des tirs de lasers pleuvaient dans tous les sens entre les deux flottes distinctes.

\- Votre Altesse, reprit Rowenn, je doute que les armes dont dispose le _Conquistador_ ne soient d'une grande efficacité contre ces vaisseaux de guerre.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, commandante. Nous ne faisons pas le poids contre eux en combat spatial.

\- Alors, comment pourrions-nous nous défendre s'ils décident de s'en prendre à nous ?

Le plancher du cockpit se mit soudain à vibrer sous leurs pieds.

\- Nos commandes ne répondent plus ! s'exclama l'une des jeunes femmes assises dans les fauteuils de pilote et de co-pilote. Et nous sommes attirées vers ce gigantesque vaisseau, comme si nous étions tractées !

Hela dirigea son attention vers le vaisseau en question. Un mastodonte, lourdement armé, et probablement composé d'un équipage plus nombreux que celui du _Conquistador_.

\- Nous recevons une communication externe, déclara une autre Valkyrie.

\- Acceptez-la, ordonna Hela.

Elle vint se planter derrière le duo de fauteuils, se composant une attitude aussi martiale que possible.

Un hologramme apparut sur la grille de transmission. Il s'agissait de l'image d'un alien à la peau bleue et aux yeux d'un rouge brillant. Le reste de sa physionomie semblait humanoïde.

\- Je suis le Commandant Vissu'ohouw'rozu du vaisseau _Colossus_ , croiseur militaire de l'Ascendance Chiss, se présenta l'alien. Identifiez-vous.

S'il y avait un talent naturel particulièrement utile aux Asgardiens, c'était leur capacité à comprendre et à parler des milliers de langages. Hela n'eut donc aucun problème pour communiquer avec son nouvel interlocuteur.

\- Je suis Hela, Exécutrice du Roi d'Asgard. Ce vaisseau, le _Conquistador_ , est en mission d'exploration pour le compte de notre Royaume.

Elle crut déceler un léger froncement de sourcils chez l'alien, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Il reprit la parole sur le même ton neutre et professionnel qu'il avait employé précédemment.

\- Vous arrivez au plus mauvais moment, car nous subissons l'assaut d'envahisseurs. D'ailleurs, notre Flotte de Défense a pour ordre de ne laisser aucun vaisseau étranger vagabonder à l'intérieur de nos frontières, même s'il semble pacifique. Nous allons vous tracter jusqu'au _Colossus_ , alors je vous prie de coopérer.

Hela le toisa en silence, considérant mentalement ses options. D'un côté, la coopération lui assurerait probablement de renverser, à un moment donné, la situation à son avantage, sans occasionner beaucoup de dégâts.

De l'autre côté, elle-même et ses Valkyries mourraient d'ennui depuis trop longtemps, coincées sur ce vaisseau qui rencontrait de l'action pour la toute première fois depuis son départ en expédition. Participer à un combat regonflerait le moral de toutes, et si elles le remportaient, Hela pourrait jouer sur ce fait pour tenter de les sortir de cette impasse.

L'Exécutrice coupa finalement la communication holographique, privant son interlocuteur du moindre droit de regard sur les événements qui allaient redonner de la vie à l'équipage du _Conquistador_.

\- Je souhaite savoir si des combats se déroulent au sol, ordonna-t-elle promptement. Scannez la planète.

L'adrénaline faisait déjà son effet sur son rythme cardiaque, mais toute cette anticipation du combat serait parfaitement inutile si aucun assaut au sol n'était envisageable. Ses Valkyries seraient plus efficaces une fois débarquées face à face avec l'ennemi de circonstance – l'ennemi de l'Ascendance –, qu'elles ne pourraient l'être à bord d'un vaisseau à l'équipement limité.

\- Scan terminé, annonça l'une des jeunes femmes sous ses ordres. Il semblerait que le combat se passe également au sol.

\- Alors, allons prêter main forte aux futurs vainqueurs, sourit Hela.

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, Votre Altesse ? s'étonna Rowenn. Je veux dire, nous allons être arrimées à ce croiseur...

L'Exécutrice leva une main pour l'interrompre. Puis, elle concentra toute sa magie en direction du générateur du rayon tracteur. Se laissant purement guider par les conflits et signatures d'énergie qu'elle pouvait visualiser mentalement, elle parvint à le dérégler complètement.

Une secousse indiqua à toutes que le _Conquistador_ était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une seule Chronique égarée qui accompagnera ce chapitre, mais bien DEUX. La première sera publiée dans la foulée, et la seconde dès demain :)
> 
> -> La première : [« Reddition »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/62258536)  
> -> La seconde : [« Adumar »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/62315227)


	17. Chapitre n°14 - « Avidich »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans quelle folie Hela va-t-elle encore s'embarquer ? u.u'

**Chapitre n°14 :**

**Avidich**

_« N'interrompez jamais votre ennemi lorsque celui-ci commet une erreur. »_

\- Poste de pilotage, fit Hela. Frayez-nous un chemin sûr à travers ce combat spatial, puis posez-nous sur cette planète. Je m'occupe de tous les rayons tracteurs qui nous seront encore probablement envoyés.

\- À vos ordres, Votre Altesse, répondirent à l'unisson les Valkyries concernées.

\- Nous recevons de nouveau une communication provenant de la même source, l'informa une autre.

\- Laissez sonner, répondit l'Exécutrice. Ce ne doit être qu'un Commandant mécontent.

Le _Conquistador_ mena un parcours chaotique à travers le champ de bataille spatial. Les pilotes esquivaient habilement les tirs de lasers qui volaient dans toutes les directions, et notamment, souvent, directement dans la leur. Il était évident que l'ensemble des croiseurs de l'Ascendance avait eu vent de leur fuite, et que leurs ordres devaient avoir évolué en conséquence. Hela para d'ailleurs un certain nombre de tentatives de tractations.

Bientôt, cependant, des chasseurs stellaires se lancèrent également à leur poursuite.

\- Des Valkyries pour les tourelles de défense, commanda Hela, toujours concentrée sur les énergies tourbillonnant tout autour du _Conquistador_.

Rowenn se hâta d'appliquer cet ordre. La commandante semblait elle aussi vibrer au rythme de l'adrénaline de ce moment d'action inespéré.

.

Grâce aux talents et efforts combinés de toutes ces femmes déterminées, le _Conquistador_ put finalement se poser à destination presque sans aucun dégâts.

À l'extérieur, le combat faisait rage dans une ville en proie aux flammes. Des tirs nourris étaient échangés entre deux espèces différentes d'aliens : les humanoïdes à la peau bleue déjà identifiés, et des insectoïdes bipèdes pâles aux yeux globuleux.

\- Mesdemoiselles, susurra Hela aux Valkyries prêtes à débarquer, amusez-vous bien, mais n'oubliez pas que ce sont les insectes qu'il faut tuer.

\- Et si les autres nous attaquent ? demanda Rowenn. Ils en auront probablement reçu l'ordre.

\- Neutralisez-les. Nous avons besoin de les épargner si nous ne voulons pas aggraver nos affaires avec l'Ascendance.

La rampe d'accès du vaisseau s'ouvrit finalement, et se déploya, laissant le champ libre aux guerrières pour se lancer à l'assaut avec des cris enthousiastes.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était terminé. De petits flocons tombaient sur un champ de bataille dévasté, jonché de cadavres et de débris. Hela l'arpenta en jouant avec Mjölnir, faisant tourner le marteau dans sa main. Elle attendait le regroupement de ses troupes.

Et elle attendait les autorités. Elle pouvait voir une navette amorcer son approche pour se poser, et elle se doutait que l'on venait lui demander des comptes.

Elle ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision, aussi folle qu'elle pouvait paraître. Elle s'était bien amusée. Et, de plus, le premier rapport de Rowenn ne faisait état d'aucune victime dans leurs rangs, seulement des blessées.

Les soldats de l'Ascendance avaient même tôt fait de cesser de leur tirer dessus. Était-ce par fatigue de ne jamais les atteindre sévèrement ? Ou par respect pour les capacités qu'elles avaient finalement déployées contre leur ennemi commun ? Ou bien encore parce qu'ils furent eux-mêmes dépassés par le combat, qui ne tourna à leur avantage que lorsque les Asgardiennes se joignirent à eux ?

Probablement une combinaison des trois, décida Hela. Alors que les moteurs de la navette se faisaient entendre de plus en plus distinctement, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du sol, deux soldats de l'Ascendance se dirigèrent vers elle, soutenant une Valkyrie blessée.

\- Notre vaisseau est dans cette direction, leur indiqua nonchalamment Hela en la leur signalant d'un geste de la tête. Elle y retrouvera des camarades, et des soins.

Sans un mot, les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent dans la direction indiquée. Ils semblaient épuisés, leurs visages bleus maculés du sang jaunâtre des insectoïdes, leurs fines armures sales et abîmées, mais ils semblaient aussi se faire un point d'honneur à venir au secours d'une blessée dont le statut n'était pas encore clairement défini par leur hiérarchie. _Des guerriers dignes_ , commenta mentalement Hela. Et elle était persuadée que, honneur asgardien oblige, ses Valkyries se comportaient également de la même façon aux quatre coins du large champ de bataille tranquillisé.

La navette ne fut plus visible dans le ciel cotonneux, alors Hela supposa qu'une confrontation était pour très bientôt.

Elle ne la craignait évidemment pas. Ce qui l'attristait, c'était que son goût pour la mise en scène ne pourrait être pleinement satisfait. Elle se serait bien vue, triomphante, entourée de toutes ses Valkyries. Rien ne lui semblait mieux que de donner une impression constante de la grandeur militaire d'Asgard, même lorsque, comme dans le cas présent, les actions des combattantes avaient déjà contribué à cette légende de compétence et de toute-puissance.

Une dizaine d'aliens s'immobilisèrent bientôt face à elle. Leur apparence – peau bleue, yeux rouges – rappelait étrangement celles des Jotüns, même si le groupe devant elle n'avait pas la taille démesurée des Géants des Glaces.

Le Commandant Vissu'ohouw'rozu examina sans un mot la sombre guerrière qui se tenait fièrement face à lui.

\- Je ne suis pas bien certain de vos intentions, déclara-t-il finalement. Pas plus que ne l'est ma hiérarchie. Qui êtes-vous toutes donc, et pourquoi êtes-vous intervenues dans notre combat, défiant par là même les ordres que nous vous avions donnés de vous rendre sans faire d'histoires ?

\- Nous sommes des combattantes du Royaume d'Asgard, en mission d'exploration, comme nous vous l'avons déjà expliqué, et nous avons préféré nous dégourdir les jambes plutôt que d'être faites immédiatement prisonnières. Nous n'attendons pas spécifiquement des remerciements pour l'aide inestimable que nous vous avons finalement apportée, car c'est toujours un honneur pour un grand peuple guerrier d'en soutenir un autre dans des moments sombres, mais nous nous attendons à être traitées avec respect dans le processus de discussions qui va suivre.

\- L'Ascendance Chiss traite toujours les autres civilisations avec respect, lui assura l'alien. Sauf, bien évidemment, lorsqu'elles agissent à l'encontre de nos intérêts et de nos lois.

\- Je suis persuadée que nous pouvons en discuter calmement, avant que vous ne nous mettiez en cellule.

\- Vous n'allez certainement pas donner le tempo des actions que nous allons prendre à votre encontre. Malgré votre arrogance perceptible, j'ose croire que vous vous rendez pleinement compte que vous n'êtes pas ici sur votre terrain.

\- Je suis sur mon terrain dès lors que des troupes asgardiennes s'y trouvent, répliqua sèchement Hela.

Le Commandant Vissu'ohouw'rozu plissa ses yeux lumineux.

\- Nous n'avons jamais même entendu parler d'Asgard, l'informa-t-il avec une pointe de raillerie dans la voix.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Notre Royaume débute à peine ses conquêtes d'expansion. Nous sommes d'ailleurs parfaitement indépendants d'organisations politiques à large échelle, telles que la République Galactique, l'Empire Nova, ou encore l'Empire Kree.

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous êtes en mesure de “conquérir” l'Ascendance Chiss ? Ce serait une pensée parfaitement ridicule.

\- En effet, nous n'avons actuellement même pas suffisamment de forces en présence pour même prétendre prendre votre flotte en otage, reconnut Hela. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas trouver une solution, ou une alliance, à l'amiable, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Vous irez directement l'expliquer aux autorités dirigeantes sur Csilla, répliqua froidement le Commandant. Mais ne croyez pas que votre intervention dans cette bataille vous apportera une quelconque clémence de la part de l'Ascendance. Nous n'avions pas besoin de renforts terrestres sur Avidich, le nombre et la stratégie de nos soldats étaient parfaitement réfléchis et calibrés.

\- Oh, _désolée_ d'avoir blessé votre fierté, le railla l'Exécutrice. En attendant, nous vous avons aidés à remporter cette victoire, que vous l'admettiez ou non.

\- Un séjour dans nos cellules sera peut-être efficace pour museler _votre_ fierté. Vous êtes toutes en état d'arrestation, et votre vaisseau est saisi. Il sera fouillé avant d'être lui aussi remis aux autorités.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour accompagner le tout avant la publication de la suite dès samedi, la quatrième Chronique égarée est là pour vous faire patienter :)
> 
> \--> [« Chiss et Asgardiennes »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/62477968)


	18. Chapitre n°15 - « Csilla »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sous-titre possible pour ce chapitre : Hela et les Valkyries en galère au pays des Chiss.

**Chapitre n°15 :**

**Csilla**

_« À genoux devant moi. »_

Toutes ces fières guerrières furent transférées à bord du _Colossus_. Les blessées partirent vers l'infirmerie, sous la bonne garde de leur escorte de soldats, tandis que les autres suivirent le mouvement en direction des cellules.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de tenter une évasion, les avertit le Commandant Vissu'ohouw'rozu au moment où les grilles se verrouillaient sur elles.

Hela ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer hautainement jusqu'à ce que le militaire ne prenne congé, mais elle avait pleinement conscience qu'une évasion serait vaine. Elle pouvait sentir le croiseur en mouvement, ainsi que les formes de vie qui y grouillaient – sous la forme d'énergies. L'Exécutrice concevait difficilement que le moindre plan de fuite serait un total succès : même si toutes les guerrières captives parvenaient à regagner le _Conquistador_ – en supposant de trouver immédiatement l'endroit où il était entreposé, s'il était seulement présent sur le même vaisseau qu'elles –, elles ne parviendraient probablement pas à libérer toutes leurs sœurs d'armes blessées.

Hela opta donc pour une stratégie consistant à courber l'échine.

Pour l'instant.

.

Le voyage sembla durer plusieurs jours, bien que Hela ne puisse avoir une idée précise du temps s'écoulant, depuis sa position dans les geôles du croiseur.

Elles furent débarquées, les valides comme les blessées, sous bonne escorte. Elles descendirent de l'une des rampes d'accès, fermées et opaques, du _Colossus_ , directement sur une plateforme, dans ce qui semblait être une grotte ou un souterrain. D'autres soldats les y attendaient, ainsi que des transports légers : plusieurs _speeders_ allongés, où ils les firent grimper, et où elles restèrent debout entre les rampes situées des deux côtés.

Les guerrières Asgardiennes se laissèrent transporter jusque dans un nouveau centre pénitencier. Le trajet se fit dans une enfilade interminable de couloirs creusés à même la roche, et qui semblaient même être en pente, s'enfonçant encore et encore loin sous la surface.

Arrivées à destination, les Valkyries furent menées vers de nouvelles cellules, mais Hela ne s'y trouva pas poussée comme elles.

\- Le Conseil des Aristocras a demandé à vous recevoir, lui expliqua l'homme qui semblait être le capitaine de l'escorte. Vous pouvez choisir deux autres guerrières pour vous y accompagner.

\- La Commandante Rowenn, tout naturellement, répondit Hela. Et je la laisse libre de choisir une de ses Valkyries.

\- Brunnhilde viendra avec nous, annonça Rowenn.

Les trois femmes sortirent du centre pénitencier – s'il était seulement possible de faire une différence entre _intérieur_ et _extérieur_ dans ce monde souterrain – pour regagner l'un des _speeders_. De nouveau, une succession de tunnels, mais qui croisaient de plus en plus souvent des embranchements à mesure que le petit groupe avançait en direction de ce que Hela pensa devoir être une ville.

L'Exécutrice avait vu juste. Au détour d'un énième tunnel, leur véhicule débarqua dans une caverne gigantesque. En contrebas de la route qu'ils empruntaient toujours, une cité souterraine grouillant de monde – presque exclusivement des piétons. D'ingénieux systèmes de lumières permettaient un éclairage comme en plein jour.

\- Pourquoi ne vivez-vous pas à la surface de votre monde ? entendit-elle Brunnhilde demander aux soldats qui les accompagnaient.

\- L'atmosphère y devient rapidement toxique, expliqua le capitaine. Et le froid nous tuerait probablement encore plus vite.

\- L'évolution naturelle ne vous a pas dotés de capacités pour y survivre ? s'étonna la jeune recrue.

\- Nous ne sommes pas natifs de Csilla. Nous sommes tous et toutes des descendants d'un groupe de colons humains qui ont décidé de s'y établir, il y a des millénaires. D'après nos scientifiques, l'une des seules évolutions que nous avons subies au contact de cette planète est notre transformation physique, mais elle n'est pas suffisante pour affronter l'extérieur.

\- Intéressant..., commenta Brunnhilde.

Ils arrivèrent à destination avant que la jeune femme ne puisse continuer à leur poser des questions. Face à eux, ce qui semblait être un palais, bien que plus petit et moins orné que celui qui surplombait Asgard.

Toutes les trois y suivirent docilement leurs gardes, Hela en tête. Une large double-porte s'ouvrit sur un hall, surplombé par un escalier central, qu'ils empruntèrent pour accéder à ce qui s'avéra être la salle de ce “Conseil des Aristocras”.

Elles furent menées au centre de la pièce, et la porte se referma derrière elles. Les soldats qui les encadraient reculèrent pour aller se placer, en ligne, derrière elles, leur barrant l'accès à la sortie. Face à elles, assis derrière une estrade en demi-cercle surmontée de bureaux encombrés, une dizaine d'autres aliens, richement vêtus et parés.

\- Nous avons été informés que vous comprenez et parlez notre langue, fit celui installé au centre de l'hémicycle en guise d'introduction. Cela nous facilitera grandement la tâche dans nos échanges.

\- Vous souhaitez donc _échanger_ , sourit Hela. Voilà une bien bonne nouvelle.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de part et d'autre, parmi des dignitaires qui semblaient outrés. L'Exécutrice ne douta pas d'avoir brisé un protocole, probablement celui qui interdisait aux prisonniers de prendre la parole sans y avoir été invités, mais elle n'en avait cure.

\- Le but de ces _échanges_ , reprit le premier orateur, sera de vous informer sur votre peine.

\- Allons, je suis persuadée que nos deux grandes nations sont faites pour s'entendre, minauda Hela. Laissons-leur une chance de s'exprimer.

\- Même si nous souhaitions vous ouvrir la porte des négociations, vos dirigeants ne sont pas là pour représenter vos intérêts.

\- Je suis d'abord et avant tout la Princesse Héritière, fille du Roi Odin. Je suis donc parfaitement bien placée pour mener des pourparlers en son nom.

\- Est-ce aussi au nom de votre père que vous avez décidé d'ignorer ce que vous ordonnait le Commandant Vissu'ohouw'rozu du _Colossus_ , pour vous jeter dans une bataille à laquelle nous ne vous avions pas conviées ? rétorqua une femme à sa gauche.

\- Nous vous avons aidés à remporter la victoire, protesta Hela. Cela devrait nous donner le droit à plus de considération de votre part, même si nos intentions étaient, et restent encore, désintéressées.

\- Savez-vous ce que je vois ? fit un vieil homme à l'attention de ses collègues conseillers. Je vois une jeune personne, qui toute sa vie a possédé bien trop de pouvoir et a connu bien trop de largesses, et qui tente désormais de s'extirper par tous les moyens d'une situation qui a échappé à son contrôle, quand bien même cette situation a été créée par son impulsivité et implique désormais ses soldats. Tout cela dans le but d'échapper au courroux paternel.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! s'exclama l'Exécutrice, indignée.

Comment _osait_ -il la décrédibiliser ainsi devant deux de ses guerrières ? Comment osait-il l'humilier de la sorte ?!

\- Votre place ne vous octroie pas le droit de permettre, ou non, des choses aux Aristocras, répliqua le vieillard.

\- Personne ici n'a la moindre idée d'avec qui il traite, gronda Hela. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous montrer courtois et ouverts, avant que la destruction ne s'abatte sur votre chère capitale.

Rowenn et Brunnhilde lui jetèrent un regard alarmé, comme pour lui signifier que si elle ne reprenait pas rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions et de la situation, aucune Valkyrie n'aurait la moindre chance de s'en sortir – pas avec une flotte aussi imposante parquée près de Csilla, en tout cas.

\- Soyez raisonnable, dit le vieillard. Vous et vos forces êtes déjà en large infériorité, en nombre comme en puissance.

L'atmosphère dans la salle du Conseil était comme chargée en électricité, et Hela était crispée et tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce, alors que la Princesse cherchait une issue au problème qui ne les condamnerait pas toutes à une mort certaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, c'était une bien belle opportunité pour caser Brunnhilde dans ce cycle :D


	19. Chapitre n°16 - « Les Aristocras de l'Ascendance »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courage, tenez bon, c'est bientôt la fin du suspense :)

**Chapitre n°16 :**

**Les Aristocras de l'Ascendance**

_« Il n'y a que le pouvoir. »_

\- Je reste sur ma position, reprit Hela d'une voix plus maîtrisée. Nous devrions repartir librement, et quitter votre territoire que nous n'avions pas pour projet d'envahir. Si _vous_ ne souhaitez, chers Aristocras, n'engager aucune sorte de discussion avec Asgard, c'est votre choix. Cependant, si vous ne passez pas l'éponge sur notre intrusion fortuite et notre ingérence volontaire, et que vous décidez notamment de garder captive la Princesse Héritière que je suis, cela pourrait être perçu par le Roi comme une prise d'otage. Soyez vous-mêmes raisonnables, ne cautionnez pas cette escalade.

\- Vous auriez dû prendre tout cela en compte avant même de débarquer sur Avidich, répliqua un quatrième Aristocra.

\- Nous ne sommes pas intervenues en ennemies, objecta l'Exécutrice. Nous ne nous sommes jamais attaquées à vos soldats, ni à vos intérêts, et nous avons obtempéré lors de notre arrestation. Je crains que nous ne faisions que nourrir un malentendu, et c'est bien regrettable.

\- Cet argument n'est pas invalide, pointa une cinquième Aristocra avant que ses collègues ne puissent trouver le temps de répondre.

L'alien qui semblait présider – officiellement ou non – cette assemblée depuis le début, se tourna vivement vers la nouvelle intervenante.

\- Si votre voix est dissonante de celle du reste du Conseil, Aristocra Chaf'eputh'soastai, fit-il, alors nous nous devons de reprendre nos débats à huis clos pour nous permettre à tous d'écouter vos éventuels nouveaux arguments. Je suspens donc cette audience, pour une durée indéterminée.

.

Les trois guerrières Asgardiennes se laissèrent reconduire à l'extérieur, mais toujours en haut de l'escalier. Surplombant désormais le hall grouillant d'aliens – les Chiss ? – aux tenues diverses, affairés à d'obscures tâches, Hela attendit le verdict avec tout de même une certaine appréhension, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

Le vieil Aristocra n'avait pas entièrement tort de prétendre qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à couvrir ce fiasco avant qu'Odin ne s'en mêle personnellement – avec toutes les conséquences et sanctions que cela impliquait forcément, même s'il rechignerait à punir sa fille adorée, celle qui représentait le reflet de ses ambitions.

Couvrir cette erreur commise sous le coup de l'impulsivité... quitte à bluffer, juste un petit peu. En sous-entendant notamment qu'une prise d'otage de l'héritière du trône pourrait résulter en une invasion face à laquelle l'Ascendance ne pourrait gagner.

Hela n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'ampleur réelle de la force de frappe Chiss, mais elle se doutait qu'elle dépassait tout de même ce qu'Asgard serait capable de leur opposer – et ce, malgré l'armée, malgré le Bifröst, malgré les récentes annexions, malgré les sorcières qui pourraient être enrôlées.

Elle n'était pas du genre à espérer bêtement des miracles – préférant agir et les accomplir par elle-même –, mais elle savait que tout espoir de résolution pacifique de cette crise diplomatique reposait désormais sur la capacité à convaincre d'une alien qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

Hela haïssait ce sentiment. Celui d'avoir été faillible, et de se retrouver ensuite embarquée dans des remous sur lesquels elle n'avait plus la moindre once de contrôle.

.

Brunnhilde ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait là. Non pas dans la Légion des Valkyries – elle s'était engagée pour prouver sa valeur en temps que femme, par rapport aux hommes qui n'avaient toujours eu de cesse de la rabaisser –, mais _là_. Prisonnière sur un monde inconnu.

La jeune femme, à peine majeure, avait aveuglément suivi les ordres de sa Commandante et de la Commandante en chef, sans se douter le moindre instant que le piège dans lequel elles semblaient toutes foncer, tête baissée, se refermerait effectivement bien sur elles.

À ses yeux, Asgard avait toujours été cette nation invincible, crainte par les peuples voisins désormais soumis à son pouvoir.

Elle ne se rendait compte seulement en cet instant, face à la mine inquiète de Rowenn et à l'expression renfrognée de Hela, qu'elle avait été bien naïve... mais qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à l'être.

.

Au terme de ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, les trois accusées furent réintroduites dans la salle du Conseil.

Alors qu'elles avançaient pour reprendre leur place précédente, Hela étudia l'expression des Aristocras, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre d'ores et déjà plus sur le verdict qui les attendait probablement. Elle regretta leur capacité extraordinaire à rester neutres et stoïques.

\- Nous avons décidé, à l'unanimité, déclara le principal Aristocra, et sous le nouvel éclairage apporté par les arguments de dernière minute développés par l'Aristocra Chaf'eputh'soastai, représentante de la Famille Régnante Chaf, de vous accorder une certaine clémence, tenant compte également de votre implication dans une bataille. Vous, votre légion et votre vaisseau, allez être reconduits à notre frontières, et cette histoire sera passée sous silence, afin de ne pas inspirer de futures désobéissances à nos lois.

\- Une décision sage, dans son entièreté, approuva Hela, dissimulant son soulagement dans une attitude royale. Soyez assuré que le Roi Odin en tiendra compte, dans de potentiels contacts futurs.

\- Nous ne souhaitons en aucun cas reprendre contact avec Asgard, en aucune sorte. L'Ascendance Chiss est fière de sa politique isolationniste, et n'y renoncera certainement pas pour s'allier avec un système politique étranger qui nous a causé autant de troubles. C'est donc un adieu, Princesse Héritière Hela, Commandante Rowenn, soldate Brunnhilde.


	20. Interlude : « Postérité »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'interlude qui va suivre est finalement assez important pour la suite future très très lointaine de cette saga, et vous l'aurez d'ailleurs probablement oublié d'ici là x')

**Interlude :**

**Postérité**

_L'Histoire était certes écrite par les vainqueurs, mais cela ne pouvait entièrement l'empêcher d'échapper aux mains officielles. En ce qui concernait la bataille d'Avidich, la postérité, au sein de l'Ascendance Chiss, en vint à s'en souvenir telle que les soldats présents la transmirent, au détriment de la censure alors utilisée par les Aristocras._

_Au fil des siècles, des générations de jeunes guerriers Chiss furent bercées par le récit des Valkyries tombées du ciel pour venir à la rescousse de frères d'armes dépassés par l'envahisseur._

_Ces événements entrèrent même finalement dans l'Histoire officielle de l'Ascendance, face à la recrudescence d'œuvres d'art en tous genres reprenant cette intervention entrée dans la légende._


	21. Troisième partie : « Le temps des tourments »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juré, on quitte totalement l'univers de « Star Wars » à partir de cette nouvelle partie :)

**Troisième partie :**

**Le temps des tourments**

**[An -659 avant J.C. / -2 694 avant Yavin]**

_Parfois, il m'arrive de vouloir tout laisser tomber, puis je me rappelle qu'il y a encore beaucoup de fils de putes auxquels je dois prouver qu'ils se trompent lourdement sur mon compte._


	22. Chapitre n°17 - « Rumeurs de division »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'ailleurs, nous allons progressivement entrer dans une dimension plus personnelle et plus intime de l'histoire.

**Chapitre n°17 :**

**Rumeurs de division**

_« Le pouvoir inoffensif n'existe pas. »_

Malgré le rapport enjolivé présenté à Odin par l'ensemble des guerrières, Hela n'échappa pas entièrement au courroux de son père. Il lui fit abondamment la leçon – en privé – sur son impulsivité qui aurait pu coûter la vie ou la liberté à toutes les valeureuses Valkyries qui l'accompagnaient. Hela subit la remontrance, qu'elle considéra intimement comme un affront, sans broncher.

D'ailleurs, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, la totalité des armées asgardiennes n'iraient nulle part. Officiellement, encore plus de recrues devaient être entraînées. Ne restait donc que la rotation régulière des escouades en faction dans les Royaumes conquis, pour rappeler sans cesse à ces derniers leur défaite, et museler tout risque de révolte.

En coulisses, Hela savait pertinemment qu'il se jouait tout autre chose qu'une campagne de recrutement et de formation, même si Odin ne l'en avait jamais informée personnellement.

L'Exécutrice entendait toutes sortes de rumeurs, plus ou moins fondées, mais toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres.

Certains prétendaient qu'Odin serait _enfin_ revenu à la raison quant à ses conquêtes et son rêve d'expansion. Hela ne leur accordait aucun crédit, car elle connaissait bien les instigateurs de ce mot de renoncement : un ministre et quelques conseillers de second plan, pleutres et pacifistes, qui n'avaient jamais réellement approuvé les ambitions militaires d'Asgard.

D'autres répandaient le mot qu'Odin se trouvait sommé par ses ministres de trouver un époux à sa fille, et que tant que ce problème n'était pas réglé, il ne pourrait y avoir de réorganisation définitive des armées – dont quelques uns escomptaient déjà qu'elles ne compteraient plus Hela, laissée de côté au profit du gendre du Roi, et reléguée à son devoir royal : donner naissance à un héritier.

.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, les trois personnages royaux dînaient ensemble à la table d'Odin. Loin d'une réunion de famille chaleureuse et cordiale, il régnait une atmosphère froide et chargée en électricité.

Odin n'avait jamais supporté son épouse. Wisna lui en voulait encore au sujet de l'importance donnée à leur fille unique et du dédain que son mari avait toujours montré face à l'idée de concevoir un héritier mâle. Hela, quant à elle, n'appréciait pas d'être sensiblement tenue à l'écart depuis quelques Conseils des ministres déjà, et se doutait que sa mère finirait par mettre encore une fois sur la table le sujet des épousailles.

Il allait donc sans dire que les conversations s'en tenaient, jusqu'à présent, au strict minimum, laissant trop souvent les couverts résonner dans le silence.

Hela s'exprima enfin, au bout d'un silence gêné prolongé.

\- Père, les rumeurs qui circulent sur mon possible mariage sont-elles fondées ?

L'incertitude lui rongeait les entrailles depuis des jours. C'était terrible de ne pas savoir si des conversations sur son futur se tenaient effectivement... et sans elle.

Wisna releva la tête, intéressée. Odin soupira, et prit une gorgée de vin avant de formuler sa réponse.

\- Il est vrai que l'idée m'est de plus en plus souvent soumise, mais je me tiens à ma résolution de ne pas te l'imposer, contrairement à ce que veut cette vieille coutume obsolète. Tu es une Princesse libre, Hela, et c'est bien cela qui te rend redoutable.

Avant que la Déesse de la Mort ne puisse exprimer son soulagement sincère, Wisna se permit de se joindre à la conversation.

\- Mon Roi, vous n'êtes pourtant pas sans savoir qu'aucun personnage royal ne peut déroger à cette règle, homme comme femme. Nous avons besoin de ces alliances entre familles aristocratiques, nous avons besoin de ce sang neuf, et nous avons besoin de nous perpétuer. Ces règles ne relèvent que du bon sens.

\- Ma Reine, je ne suis pas non plus en train d'interdire à notre fille tout mariage. Je ne souhaite cependant rien lui imposer, par respect. Un respect que nos parents respectifs, et leurs parents avant eux, auraient dû avoir à notre égard.

\- Vous ne m'auriez jamais épousée sans leur décision, fit Wisna dans un souffle.

Cela sonnait bien plus comme une affirmation, d'autant plus résignée, que comme une interrogation.

\- Il est inutile de le nier, répliqua Odin sans la moindre trace de regret pour ses propos. Je ne vous aurais jamais considérée... et nous n'aurions, de fait, jamais eu aucune de ces conversations agaçantes portant sur l'éducation de notre magnifique fille guerrière. Cela n'aurait pas été une grosse perte dans ma vie.

Hela aurait pu voler au secours de l'honneur de sa mère. Une femme, tout comme elle. Une victime des coutumes, tout comme Odin. Une victime de la violence patriarcale, comme elle, trop souvent.

Mais si Wisna ne disposait d'absolument aucun capital de sympathie auprès de sa fille unique, cela tenait moins à sa condition qu'au fait qu'elle s'y complaisait au point de souhaiter la perpétuer, à tout prix.

Au lieu de baisser misérablement la tête, comme elle avait coutume de le faire après avoir subi des remontrances de la part d'Odin, Wisna tourna un regard implorant vers Hela.

\- Ma fille, la supplia-t-elle, cesse de te laisser laver le crâne par ton père, qui t'a élevée comme le fils qu'il était frustré de ne pas avoir eu...

\- Suffit ! tonna Odin en tapant du poing sur la table pour interrompre son épouse.

\- Reviens à la raison, continua cependant cette dernière. À la raison d'État. Marie-toi, pour le bien d'Asgard, ce royaume que tu aimes au point de mettre chaque fois ta vie en jeu pour lui, conclut Wisna, haletante.

\- Je préfère encore me faire dicter ma conduite par Père que par toi, cracha Hela en se levant de sa chaise. Il y a plus d'honneur dans une seule de ses actions qu'il n'en existe dans tout ton être. C'était le dernier repas que j'accepte de prendre en ta compagnie, _Mère_ , alors j'espère que tu en as bien profité, ironisa la jeune Déesse.

Sans un mot de plus, Hela quitta la salle en claquant dramatiquement la porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, pauvre Wisna T_T (Et sacrée famille !)


	23. Chapitre n°18 - « Prétendants »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rien que le titre devrait vous donner une idée d'à quel point Hela va être malmenée pendant le chapitre du jour...

**Chapitre n°18 :**

**Prétendants**

_« Je suis une femme forte et indépendante, qui n'a besoin d'aucun homme. »_

Les semaines d'immobilisme se transformèrent en mois, au grand dam de Hela. Son hyperactivité combative se trouvait, de plus, décuplée par sa récente confrontation avec la Reine – _la Reine des salons d'Asgard_ , comme elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser d'elle –, ainsi que par la rumeur toujours plus enflante de son union prochaine, malgré le démenti d'Odin à sa fille.

Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir dépenser cette colère grondante sur les champs de bataille. Cependant, aucun ordre de guerre n'était plus communiqué au contingent conséquent réuni actuellement sur Asgard, attendant, dans un dénuement semblable à celui de leur Commandante en chef, de retourner au combat.

.

Alors même que la frustration grandissante de Hela était notoire, Odin se permit une manœuvre dangereuse.

Il l'invita à considérer un prétendant.

\- Je croyais pourtant que vous vous opposiez à tout ce cirque ridicule ! explosa la jeune femme à cette annonce.

\- Je ne fais pas cela pour contenter mes ministres, contra Odin en ne se départissant pas de son calme.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Disons que j'espère forcer, en quelque sorte, la main du destin. Herían n'est pas seulement un parti intéressant, il est aussi un puissant guerrier et il possède, chose rare chez les jeunes hommes de notre époque, de l'esprit. Je suis persuadé que vous êtes faits pour vous entendre. Je me trompe peut-être, mais ce sera impossible de le savoir tant que vous ne vous serez pas rencontrés en bonne et due forme.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir que je me prêterais à votre petit jeu afin de vous démentir, père, mais je sais déjà que le Commandant Herían, fils d'Hethaín, est un coureur de jupons invétéré, et je ne souhaite pas avoir à faire à un tel individu hors du cadre purement militaire.

\- Donc, tu vas décliner ma proposition en te basant sur un simple préjugé ? Quel gâchis...

\- Non, je vais décliner votre proposition en me basant sur mon propre désir d'indépendance éternelle.

\- Tu te doutes pourtant que je ne pourrais tolérer longtemps un comportement qui mettrait en péril l'avenir de ma dynastie ? C'est incompatible avec mes intérêts en tant que _roi_ , même lorsque mon cœur de père souffre de te contraindre à ces choses qui ne peuvent te rendre heureuse, mon enfant.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire monter un autre roi sur le trône d'Asgard pour que je puisse accomplir mon devoir de future Reine-Mère, étant donné que la transmission royale passe par moi.

\- Je doute fort que notre peuple accepte de te suivre sur cette idée progressiste. Même si tu me donnes un petit-enfant avant de débuter ton règne, tu risques de ne pas te voir laisser le choix une fois à ma place. Tout le monde te forcera à te marier, et je ne serais plus là pour prendre ta défense. Tu seras complètement seule, contre tous.

\- Je suis capable de terrasser des sorcières, _seule contre tous_. Des ministres et des bas-gens ne m'arrêteront pas.

\- Te rends-tu seulement compte qu'il ne s'agit en rien de la même arène ?! Si tu affrontes le monde politique à la manière d'une guerrière, tu es perdue, Hela ! Et même ton sang royal ne pourra venir à ton secours, cette fois !

\- Ce débat stérile est clos, père. Je ne rencontrerai pas le Commandant. Et, dans l'intérêt d'Asgard, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de rapidement dégeler la situation militaire, et de nous renvoyer toutes et tous au front.


	24. Chapitre n°19 - « Acculée »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le piège se referme sur l'Exécutrice.

**Chapitre n°19 :**

**Acculée**

_« Elle est un amas de splendide chaos, et cela se voit dans ses yeux. »_

\- Toutes nos nouvelles recrues sont arrivées au bout de leur entraînement, et l'ensemble de nos valeureux guerriers attendent dans leurs casernes, avec une impatience grandissante, je dois dire, l'annonce de la conquête suivante, résuma Larsen, ministre de la guerre, lors d'un énième Conseil autour du Roi.

\- Pour cela, nous devons d'abord régler ce... léger contretemps diplomatique, qui nous préoccupe depuis quelques semaines, lui rappela l'un de ses collègues.

\- Si vous pensez à mon mariage, répliqua froidement Hela, alors vous vous _préoccupez_ pour rien. Il n'aura pas lieu. Vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de me cloîtrer au Palais et de transmettre mon statut à mon époux. Pouvons-nous désormais discuter de notre prochaine destination, messieurs ? Je pensais à Jotünheim.

Tous les regards s'étaient naturellement tournés vers la seule femme de l'assemblée, alors qu'elle balayait ce sujet sensible d'un revers de la main.

\- Attaquer Jotünheim serait du suicide, fit Larsen. Et le débat de fond n'est pas clos, loin de là. Votre Altesse, il serait plus que temps que vous cessiez de risquer votre vie sans même avoir donné au trône d'Asgard une garantie de pérennité. Si vous tombez, à terme, tous les moyens que nous avons engagés pour nous emparer des autres Royaumes auront été vains.

\- Pensez stratégie militaire, Votre Altesse, l'appuya un troisième ministre, à défaut de vouloir penser stratégie politique.

\- Je suis la Déesse de la Mort, l'interrompit sèchement l'Exécutrice. Je ne tomberai pas. Cessez maintenant de m'importuner, vous n'avez aucun argument valide à avancer. Nous pourrions prendre un peu de ce temps précieux qui s'envole en futilités, pour discuter stratégie sur un sujet qui le réclame réellement : Jotünheim.

\- Nous ne pourrons jamais faire le tour de cette question en un seul Conseil des Ministres, dit finalement Odin. Nous devrons tenir une vraie discussion, minutieusement préparée, pour déterminer concrètement nos chances de réussite dans cette conquête risquée. La séance est ajournée.

.

Odin vint à la rencontre de Hela peu de temps après la levée de séance. Il la trouva, fulminante, dans le salon de ses appartements privés.

Elle ne fut pas particulièrement surprise de le voir arriver ainsi. Elle se doutait déjà qu'il tentait de gagner du temps, pour parvenir à la convaincre de suivre leur raison – et cela la mettait dans une colère noire.

\- Ma fille, commença-t-il doucement, je peux comprendre que la situation t'attriste, et je le suis tout autant que toi. Cependant...

\- _M'attrister_ ?! le coupa Hela, incrédule. Je suis en rage ! Depuis ma naissance, on tente de m'accuser de tous les maux car j'ai commis l'affront de ne pas être un fils !

\- Et pourtant, j'ai toujours été fier de toi...

\- J'ai, depuis, largement prouvé ma valeur, mais cela ne semble pas suffire ! Je me suis montrée l'égale, voire même la supérieure, de bien des hommes, et pourtant, j'essuie toujours des reproches !

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de fureur.

\- Pourtant, père, reprit-elle d'un ton plus posé mais toujours froid, je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'être une femme. J'ai affronté bien plus d'obstacles sur ma route pour en arriver où je me trouve désormais, et j'estime que cela me donne le privilège de refuser catégoriquement de me faire dicter mes actes par des hommes. J'ai _gagné_ ce privilège, à la sueur de mon front, à mon sang coulant au combat, à mes nuits d'insomnies, anxieuse à l'idée d'atteindre mon objectif : être indépendante et accomplie.

\- J'ai déjà bien compris tout cela, mon enfant, répondit finalement Odin d'une voix lasse. Je t'ai vue travailler d'arrache-pied pour en arriver à ce que tu es aujourd'hui : une cheffe militaire reconnue et respectée par ses soldats. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la peine que tu t'es donnée dans ta lutte contre notre modèle de société, ne m'y étant jamais confronté.

Le père soupira.

\- Et pourtant, et pourtant..., murmura-t-il en baissant piteusement la tête. Je ne souhaite pas te voir devenir mon ennemie, et je ne souhaite pas non plus te voir malheureuse, privée de la dignité que tu as si durement gagnée... Mais, pour le bien d'Asgard...

\- Père, ne faites pas ça, l'interrompit Hela, alarmée malgré elle. Ne me contraignez pas. Ne laissez pas vos ministres gagner. Vous êtes leur Roi, et non leur marionnette !

\- Je te propose un marché, Hela, continua-t-il sans sembler l'entendre. C'est le seul moyen de t'éviter de perdre la face, même si tu mériterais un bien meilleur destin...

\- Je n'en veux pas ! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage. Je ne me laisserai pas acheter !

Un filet de magie, incontrôlé, fusa en direction de la table basse, la pulvérisant sur le coup. Le cœur battant dans ses oreilles assourdies par la rage, Hela doutait qu'elle parviendrait à maîtriser l'instinct meurtrier qui lui susurrait de tuer Odin pour mettre fin à cette cascade de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Tes fiançailles avec le Commandant Herían, contre un assaut sur Jotünheim, conclut Odin, les mâchoires crispées.

Hela se figea. Avait-elle bien entendu le nom de la planète de glace, malgré le battement assourdissant de son cœur et la voix qui lui commandait un meurtre ?

\- Vous avez _intérêt_ à me garantir Jotünheim, grogna-t-elle, sans vous plier une seconde aux jérémiades de Larsen. C'est compris ?

\- C'est entendu. Montre-leur que tu n'es pas une petite chose affaiblie par la volonté des hommes. Montre-leur qu'une femme peut sortir victorieuse d'une guerre qui les fait trembler tous. Montre-leur que tu peux conquérir Jotünheim, ma fille.

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur le visage de la Déesse de la Mort, déjà animée par le défi stimulant qui l'attendait.

Elle n'avait eu qu'à sacrifier son honneur pour accéder à l'opportunité d'entrer dans la légende, pour toujours.


	25. Chapitre n°20 - « Des funérailles royales »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que cache donc ce mystérieux titre ? ;)

**Chapitre n°20 :**

**Des funérailles royales**

_« Retenir tous ces sarcasmes me blesse physiquement. »_

Wisna lui avait fait parvenir une lettre, dès le lendemain, pour la féliciter de ses fiançailles, même si celles-ci n'avaient pas encore été officiellement annoncées. Hela parcourut dédaigneusement ces lignes qui n'en finissaient pas de louanges, puis jeta le courrier au feu sans plus de cérémonie.

Ce jour-là, elle se rendit au conseil de stratégie militaire, pour la première session de ce qui s'annonçait une longue et ardue préparation. On ne prenait pas d'assaut le monde des Géants des Glaces avec seulement trois escouades et de bons sentiments.

L'Exécutrice, qui présidait, y retrouva malheureusement le ministre Larsen, ainsi que le Commandant Herían, qui faisaient tous deux partie des dignitaires militaires capables d'y siéger. Herían la salua, à son entrée, par un grand sourire de belles dents blanches. Hela l'ignora royalement. Elle n'avait toujours pas échangé le moindre mot avec cet énergumène qu'elle devrait bientôt supporter comme époux.

La seule autre femme présente autour de la large table ronde était la Commandante Rowenn, de la Légion des Valkyries, qui prendraient possiblement part à l'attaque – la condition était qu'aucune urgence n'émerge, ce qui mènerait les jeunes guerrières à être envoyées ailleurs, car toutes les troupes asgardiennes seraient occupées sur Jotünheim.

Commença alors cette longue phase préparatoire, qui se heurta dès le début à des questions épineuses qu'il leur faudrait résoudre.

.

Très vite, cependant, ce que Hela considéra comme un fâcheux contretemps, “semblable à un caillou coincé contre la semelle d'une botte”, s'invita dans leur quotidien et vint gripper le mécanisme.

La Reine Wisna d'Asgard décéda dans son sommeil.

Une période de deuil royal fut immédiatement décrétée, pour accompagner les funérailles. Cela eut également pour conséquence de stopper la préparation de l'attaque sur Jotünheim, ainsi que les préparatifs du mariage princier.

Hela dut reconnaître un mérite à son père, qu'elle déconsidérait pourtant depuis l'instant où il s'était abaissé à lui faire du chantage : il tenait à la perfection le rôle du veuf éploré, quand bien même il n'avait jamais eu le moindre sentiment positif pour la défunte.

Leur fille unique ne se donna pas la même peine. Mais, loin de fêter la disparition d'une mère qu'elle avait toujours vue comme insignifiante, elle ne participa pas pour autant à l'abattement collectif qui avait cours au palais.

Elle attendait seulement que toute la machine se remette en marche, avec une seule obsession pour l'accompagner dans ces interminables journées d'attente supplémentaires : Jotünheim.

.

Après des funérailles particulièrement pénibles par leur ennui, la famille royale suivit la coutume de se réunir en petit comité. Odin et Hela présidèrent ce rassemblement des oncles, tantes et cousins à divers degrés.

Et, en vertu des fiançailles en cours, le Commandant Herían et ses parents furent également conviés.

Lord Hethaín et Lady Nyriss, du comté de Niels, prirent place près d'Odin, qui leur fit poliment la conversation toute la soirée. Placée face à son père, Hela dut supporter son “fiancé” durant le même laps de temps, et elle ne fit, bien évidemment, aucun effort pour se rendre aimable, ou même moins hautaine.

Elle voyait déjà les tourments futurs arriver dans sa direction. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle serait très rapidement une épouse trompée,et elle haïssait déjà Herían pour cette honte dont elle ferait les frais, et pour l'ignoble manque de respect qu'il portait à l'encontre des femmes.

Hela resta silencieuse la majeure partie du repas, essentiellement concentrée sur le contrôle qu'elle devait exercer sur elle-même pour ne pas planter l'une de ces fourchettes ouvragées dans la gorge de son voisin de table.

Cela ferait très mauvaise impression, de tuer l'un des convives d'un banquet funéraire, et particulièrement à quelques semaines de marcher sur Jotünheim en conquérante.

Et elle ne se priverait pas de ce moment historique en croupissant en prison, simplement pour s'être débarrassée d'un Commandant gênant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On sent sa frustration d'ici. Courage, Hela !


	26. Chapitre n°21 - « La première bataille de Jotünheim »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après ce long aparté au cœur de la politique asgardienne, il est temps de reprendre les armes, ne pensez-vous pas ? ;)

**Chapitre n°21 :**

**La première bataille de Jotünheim**

_« Il n'y a pas de marchandages entre les lions et les hommes. Je vous tuerai et je vous dévorerai crus. »_

Au grand soulagement de l'Exécutrice, la période de deuil royal fut enfin levée, quelques longues semaines après la mort de Wisna. Le conseil de stratégie militaire se remit immédiatement au travail, mais il ne s'agissait plus que de quelques détails à peaufiner.

Bientôt, ils purent faire circuler, dans toutes les casernes de soldats, le mot du retour prochain sur les champs de bataille. Ils ne dirent rien de la destination, de crainte que des traîtres ou des espions ne se cachent dans leurs rangs, mais ils laissèrent murmurer que ce qui attendait la glorieuse armée d'Asgard serait grandiose, historique même – ce qui créa même la rumeur d'une attaque contre la République Galactique voisine, voire son ennemi, l'Empire Sith.

Cependant, il s'avéra, à la dernière minute, que la Légion des Valkyries ne pourrait les accompagner dans cet illustre combat. Odin dut les déployer sur Svartalfheim, où les elfes noirs avaient décidé – au plus mauvais moment – de mener une rébellion contre les escadrons asgardiens en présence, ce qui déclencha finalement une guerre civile entre les clans, dont l'opinion était plus que partagée entre soumission à l'envahisseur et guerre de reconquête.

Quoi qu'il en fut, Hela et tous les soldats qu'elle avait à disposition se lancèrent, comme prévu, à l'assaut de Jotünheim.

Cela allait être une boucherie.

.

Et cela fut effectivement une boucherie, mais pas dans le sens victorieux et sadique où Hela l'entendait avant de mener ses troupes dans le Bifröst.

Les guerriers asgardiens furent les premières victimes de ce carnage, car, même sans avoir pu pleinement anticiper leur arrivée, les Géants des Glaces prirent très rapidement l'avantage.

Hela ne put que regarder les stratégies soigneusement mises au point s'effondrer, et les soldats finement entraînés se faire embrocher sur de longs pics de glace qui semblaient sortir de nulle part. Grâce à sa magie, à Mjölnir, à Fenris, ainsi qu'à sa propre détermination féroce, elle garda la face plus longtemps que ses guerriers, mais elle ne put échapper au destin éternellement.

\- Rassemblez les blessés ! s'écria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de la mêlée. Ne traînez pas, je vous protège ! Appelez ensuite Heimdall pour qu'il les rapatrie ! J'empêcherai le moindre Jotün d'entrer dans le Bifröst !

Alors que les hommes qui l'entouraient s'empressaient d'obéir à son ordre, Hela redoubla de puissance dans son attaque. Elle se sentait commencer à faiblir quelque peu, après ces nombreuses heures passées sur cet impitoyable champ de bataille gelé, mais l'adrénaline et le plaisir de tuer lui permettaient encore de compenser pour cela.

Ses pieux magiques transpercèrent le torse de trois Géants des Glaces qui tentaient de s'approcher du groupe de blessés prêts à être évacués. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le Commandant Herían parmi eux, saignant abondamment de son bras d'épée. Hela n'eut pas le temps d'en penser quoi que ce fut : elle dut se détourner presque instantanément pour contrer le coup d'un nouveau Jotün à l'aide de Mjölnir.

Les deux adversaires échangèrent quelques feintes, mais la magie de Hela l'avantageait. Sans prévenir, elle fit surgir un pieu noir du sol, qui se ficha dans le pied nu du Jotün, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Immobilisé, souffrant, surpris, il ne put éviter la salve fatale d'éclairs provenant du marteau de guerre.

Hela, déjà aux prises avec deux nouveaux ennemis, sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'énergie du Bifröst, qui vint cueillir les blessés. Bien, cela lui faisait un souci de moins.

Mais sa paix d'esprit ne dura que quelques instants. Rapidement, elle vit une horde de Jotüns converger vers elle, massacrant les quelques soldats asgardiens qui se trouvaient alors sur le passage. Hela se retrouva encerclée, et peut-être bien dépassée.

L'Exécutrice décida de ne pas prendre cette dernière donnée en compte. Avec rage, elle lança sa contre-attaque. Pieux, éclairs, coups d'épée, coups de bottes dans le plastron de ses adversaires, elle vit cependant chaque Géant des Glaces tombé être immédiatement remplacé par un autre.

Avec effroi, elle comprit qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de la capturer, morte ou vive, et qu'elle ne pourrait, pour une fois, faire le poids face à un ennemi.

Elle se battit jusqu'à ses dernières forces, mais les Jotüns lui semblaient de plus en plus nombreux autour d'elle. Les quelques guerriers Asgardiens qui tentèrent de venir au secours de leur valeureuse commandante s'écrasèrent au sol avant d'avoir pu être d'une quelconque aide à l'héritière du trône.

Finalement, au bout d'une ou deux heures de lutte vaine, les Géants des Glaces fondirent sur elle. Et ce fut le noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, je ne vous donnerai pas d'indice dans cette note de bas de page, parce que c'est pas marrant de vous gâcher le suspense x')


	27. Chapitre n°22 - « Otage royal »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, inutile de vous faire patienter éternellement, voici la réponse... et elle n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle :o

**Chapitre n°22 :**

**Otage royal**

_« Ce qui ne me tue pas devrait s'empresser de prendre la fuite. »_

Odin, patientant alors dans la salle du trône pour des nouvelles du combat, vit débarquer un messager à bout de souffle.

\- Votre Majesté, haleta-t-il, Maître Heimdall m'envoie... vous quérir... Il se passe des choses... au... au niveau du Bifröst, et il ne peut se déplacer, mais il a des nouvelles urgentes... à vous communiquer, mais qu'il a refusé de me faire transmettre.

\- Je m'y rends immédiatement, répondit Odin en descendant les quelques marches de son trône. Reposez-vous, mon brave.

Le Roi envoya l'un de ses gardes harnacher son cheval, Sleipnir, mais tout cela ne le devança pas de beaucoup. Il avait instinctivement hâté le pas, se doutant que le fidèle gardien du Bifröst devait être porteur de nouvelles bien sombres pour le forcer à se déranger jusqu'à lui.

Sleipnir le conduisit en un rien de temps à la machine dont originait le mythique pont arc-en-ciel. Odin descendit de monture rapidement, toute dignité royale oubliée dans son inquiétude.

Tout autour de lui, le Bifröst s'était transformé en une infirmerie de fortune. Les blessés étaient sommairement soignés, puis triés et envoyés, par ordre de priorité, au palais, où ils recevraient les traitements adéquats. C'était déjà un miracle en soi que plusieurs ponts d'évacuation aient pu être assurés depuis Jotünheim, véritable champ de bataille. Cela démontrait la détermination, sinon la compétence, des troupes asgardiennes encore présentes sur le terrain.

Heimdall ne tarda pas à quitter son poste d'observation, au centre de la machine, pour venir à la rencontre de son Roi.

\- Majesté, fit le dieu aux yeux d'or en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

\- Quelles sont donc les mauvaises nouvelles, mon ami ? répliqua Odin, soupirant presque, las.

\- Notre armée a été pratiquement décimée, commença Heimdall d'un ton égal. De nombreux morts, gelant sur le sol Jotün. Un nombre presque aussi important de blessés, dont très peu ont finalement pu être évacués. Ceux qui sont restés mourront de leurs blessures, même si quelques uns ont été capturés comme prisonniers de guerre.

Odin n'en laissa rien paraître, mais ces annonces furent comme des coups de poignard. _Et tout cela pour quoi, finalement ?_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser au milieu de ses doutes muets sur la nécessité de poursuivre cette conquête sanglante.

Tout cela pour acheter la coopération de Hela, réalisa-t-il, et pour tenter de ne pas perdre l'amour de sa fille chérie.

D'ailleurs, où était-elle, dans ce cauchemar ?!

\- J'aperçois mon futur gendre parmi les blessés, dit-il enfin. Où est ma fille ? Est-elle toujours à se battre férocement dans ce combat déjà perdu ? Ordonne-lui de revenir, immédiatement.

Pour une raison inconnue, Heimdall sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon ami ? le pressa le Roi.

\- Majesté, je ne vous avais pas encore annoncé toute l'ampleur de la catastrophe, fit Heimdall en le fixant avec un regard désormais crispé.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Hela ?! tonna Odin, presque paralysé de terreur.

Son éclat de voix attira l'attention de Herían, qui se releva douloureusement sur ses coudes pour entendre la réponse du gardien du Bifröst.

\- La Princesse a été capturée par l'ennemi, révéla finalement Heimdall. Elle se trouve pour l'instant dans la salle du trône, face à Laufey, inconsciente mais lourdement enchaînée. Je sens aussi un enchantement autour d'elle, probablement pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Odin se mit à faire les cent pas au milieu des blessés, furieux. Cette fureur était tout autant dirigée contre le roi Laufey que contre lui-même, seul et unique responsable de la situation.

\- C'est donc ainsi qu'il a décidé de me faire payer mon audace, grommela-t-il.

\- Votre Majesté, intervint Herían en se remettant difficilement sur pied, laissez-moi y retourner, laissez-moi aller la délivrer !

\- Silence ! s'exclama le Roi en se tournant furieusement vers le Commandant, qui eut l'instinct de reculer de quelques pas. Personne n'ira nulle part !

\- Comment cela ?! questionna Herían, incrédule.

\- Personne ne retournera jamais sur Jotünheim, sous aucun prétexte !

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais ! s'écria Odin, en frappant sèchement le sol de sa lance royale.

De nombreux regards inquiets se tournèrent vers lui, et le niveau sonore diminua sensiblement. Cependant, Herían ne semblait pas décidé à enterrer le débat.

\- C'est ma future femme ! s'exclama le Commandant au bras en écharpe. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner aux mains de ces monstres !

Odin vint alors se planter devant le jeune homme. Ils se défièrent du regard.

\- C'est ma fille, finit par laisser tomber l'aîné, mais je dois me résoudre à la laisser captive de Laufey, car je n'ai plus assez de forces à disposition pour aller la récupérer. Avec le recul, je n'en avais même pas assez pour prendre Jotünheim d'assaut. Y retourner, avec les blessés les plus légers, serait du suicide, et nous mourrions tous pour rien, car nous ne parviendrions pas à la sauver.

\- Mais..., balbutia Herían, à court de mots.

\- Être roi, c'est devoir prendre des décisions difficiles. Pour le bien de cette nation, je dois sacrifier mon propre enfant, avec toute la douleur que cela me cause. Le débat est clos. C'est désormais l'heure du deuil, pour nous tous.

.

Hela ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une enclume lui martelait le crâne, et il faisait très froid. Elle tenta d'accéder à sa magie pour atténuer sa migraine et se réchauffer quelque peu, mais la trouva hors de sa portée. Un dôme invisible s'était dressé entre elle et ses pouvoirs, directement dans l'Éther.

Elle se sentit immédiatement vulnérable, et se redressa vivement. De lourdes chaînes entravèrent ses mouvements.

\- Toute fuite est vaine, ma chère, entendit-elle une voix résonner dans la pénombre glacée, et personne ne viendra à votre secours.

\- Rien n'est impossible pour l'Exécutrice du puissant Roi d'Asgard ! s'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

Hela fut soudain prise de nausées, consécutivement à son coup d'éclat incompatible avec l'inébranlable migraine qui tambourinait toujours dans son crâne.

Elle entendit son interlocuteur ricaner, puis celui-ci sortit de l'ombre. Elle le reconnut comme étant le Roi Laufey.

Au moins, personnage royal contre personnage royal, elle ne perdait pas au change...

\- Sans votre magie, sans vos armes, et sans vos guerriers, je doute que vous ferez le poids, _Exécutrice_.

\- Odin vous fera payer cet affront, gronda-t-elle à la manière d'une bête sauvage.

\- Il n'en a plus les moyens. Il ne les a même jamais eus. C'est à se demander quelle folie l'a poussé à nous attaquer...

\- Je vous emmerde, Laufey, grogna Hela, piquée au vif.

\- Votre séjour prolongé dans nos geôles pourrait peut-être vous inculquer le respect, Princesse. Je vous enjoins à y prendre vos aises, car il est peu probable que vous en sortiez un jour.

Deux gardes, surgis de nulle part, vinrent la saisir pour la transporter aux prisons. Hela poussa un hurlement de rage, qui résonna douloureusement sur les parois glacées du palais.


	28. Quatrième partie : « Accélération vers la fin »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, nous changeons déjà de partie, mais je vous promets que celle-ci et la suivante (qui sera aussi la dernière de ce tome) seront d'une épaisseur plus conséquente.

**Quatrième partie :**

**Accélération vers la fin**

**[An 960 après J.C. / -1 075 avant Yavin]**

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu mon cœur crisser douloureusement. Il a crissé si fort que je me suis souvenue que j'étais humaine._

_Il a crissé si fort qu'il s'est fendu en deux._


	29. Chapitre n°23 - « Reconstruction artificielle »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faisons rapidement le point sur les conséquences à long terme de la défaite pour Asgard, et pour son roi.

**Chapitre n°23 :**

**Reconstruction artificielle**

_« La pluie est devenue une confession en elle-même, un journal intime de chagrin, un désir brûlant. Elle possède mon cœur. Elle possède mes pleurs. Elle te possède. »_

_\- Chuck Akot_

Bien des siècles s'écoulèrent depuis cette cuisante défaite sur Jotünheim. Le peuple d'Asgard peinait encore à panser ses plaies les plus profondes : tant de maris, frères et fils avaient péri...

Odin n'avait cessé de pleurer sa fille perdue, mais il n'avait pu lâcher les rênes du Royaume Éternel en ces temps troublés. Dans l'espoir vain de faire taire son chagrin, il s'était employé à réformer pour réparer ses erreurs.

Son premier acte, après le long deuil dans lequel Asgard avait été plongé, fut de démilitariser le Royaume. Il n'oublia pas de décorer les vétérans méritants de cette bataille catastrophique, mais ferma sans regrets la majorité des casernes et des centres d'entraînement.

Seules restèrent actives une Armée de Défense, considérablement réduite, ainsi que la Légion des Valkyries – à laquelle il restait attaché, pour le symbole d'émancipation féminine qu'elle représentait, et qui lui rappelait sans cesse le combat qu'avait mené Hela, toute sa vie durant, contre la domination masculine.

Ce sabordage de la puissance d'Asgard fut suivi d'un long processus de paix avec les Royaumes envahis.

Vanaheim décida de s'allier à son ancien envahisseur par les liens du mariage. La Princesse Frigga unit sa vie à celle d'Odin pour continuer d'assurer une stabilité à son peuple, qui ne subissait plus aucune guerre intestine depuis qu'Asgard s'était immiscée dans ses affaires.

Nidavellir accepta de conclure un accord commercial privilégié avec Asgard, à la condition de recouvrer leur liberté. Alfheim réclama le départ des factions asgardiennes de ses paisibles forêts.

Svartalfheim retourna à son isolement volontaire du reste des mondes de l'Arbre. Jotünheim ne voulut jamais rien entendre, se considérant – à juste titre – comme les plus grands vainqueurs de ce conflit.

.

Errant depuis longtemps sans aucun autre but que de faire tourner droit son Royaume, Odin dépérissait. Aucune exaltation de la victoire ne pouvait plus venir le sortir de sa torpeur, et l'absence de sa fille lui déchirait le cœur depuis trop longtemps.

Sa nouvelle Reine fit de son mieux pour tenter d'apaiser son mal. Frigga, plus jeune que lui, était le contraire strict de Wisna. Blonde, dotée d'un esprit aiguisé, maîtrisant la magie aussi bien que les armes ou la politique, elle s'entendait bien mieux avec son époux que cela avait jamais pu être possible pour sa défunte prédécesseure. Elle était même devenue indispensable à Odin dans la gestion d'Asgard et de ses intérêts, avec sa poigne de fer dans un gant de velours et son sens aigu de la diplomatie.

Un jour, cependant, le devoir royal vint bousculer l'équilibre parfait qu'ils avaient tous deux mis tant de temps à construire.

Frigga l'attendait dans le salon de leurs appartements royaux, à la sortie d'un Conseil des ministres.

\- Odin, fit-elle prudemment, je reviens de l'infirmerie du palais, comme tu me l'avais conseillé ce matin pour ces nausées persistantes. Il s'avère que... je suis enceinte.

Le choc n'aurait pu être plus grand. Le Roi s'effondra presque sur l'un des fauteuils, les jambes coupées.

\- Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais faire le deuil de ta fille, reprit Frigga en s'approchant de lui pour lui prendre tendrement la main. Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce qui lui est arrivé... mais... eh bien, j'ai toujours secrètement rêvé d'avoir un enfant.

\- Loin de moi le désir de te priver de ce bonheur, l'interrompit Odin en sortant de sa torpeur. Seulement, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer à cette idée, veux-tu...

\- Bien entendu, le rassura Frigga en serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dès demain, vous pourrez retrouver une Chronique égarée liée à ce chapitre dans le recueil dédié :)  
> \--> [« Valkyries »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/64287319)


	30. Chapitre n°24 - « Captive »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Hela vit-elle sa captivité prolongée sur Jotünheim ?

**Chapitre n°24 :**

**Captive**

_« Tu ne pourrais me tuer même si tu essayais pendant des centaines d'années. »_

Sur Jotünheim, Hela n'avait eu d'autre choix que de poursuivre sa vie de captive. Depuis longtemps déjà, elle avait abandonné tout fol espoir de voir son père venir à son secours. Elle survivait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il semblerait que la Déesse de la Mort ne pouvait mourir.

Pourtant, elle avait essayé, maintes fois. Plutôt mourir dignement, de son propre chef, que de croupir éternellement dans cet enfer glacé.

Seulement, la Mort qu'elle chérissait tant avait chaque fois refusé de venir la saluer.

La Princesse déchue vivotait depuis de longs siècles dans une cellule étroite, dépourvue de mobilier, perpétuellement enchaînée et toujours sous le coup du maléfice qui la privait de ses pouvoirs. Ses guenilles étaient irrégulièrement remplacées, et ses longs cheveux noirs, coupés anarchiquement lorsque ses ravisseurs les considéraient trop longs. Les repas qui lui étaient servis étaient abominables, et elle n'avait pas accès à une hygiène régulière, ni à des soins de base.

D'ailleurs, elle arborait encore des sillons de sang séché le long de son visage amaigri, provenant des dernières plaies que Laufey lui avait infligées lors de sa dernière visite.

Car, malgré toute l'ingéniosité de ses geôliers, malgré leurs trop nombreux sévices, Hela avait toujours refusé que la captivité lui enseigne le respect. Leurs séances de torture et leurs railleries plus quotidiennes la voyaient toujours répliquer avec sarcasme.

Le regard hagard, dans le vide, l'ancienne Exécutrice entendit à peine ses gardiens ouvrir les grilles de sa cellule. Elle n'eut pas plus de réaction lorsqu'ils la soulevèrent pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

Elle savait parfaitement ce que ce transfert signifiait, pour l'avoir vécu de trop nombreuses fois, et elle était consciente que rien ne lui permettrait d'échapper à son sort.

.

Les deux gardes la déposèrent au centre d'une pièce qui n'était rien d'autre que la chambre de Laufey. Ils s'éclipsèrent sans un mot. Hela se contenta de rester prostrée à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Les premières fois, des siècles plus tôt, elle avait encore l'énergie et la rage de se débattre, en vain. Désormais, elle se soumettait sans broncher, déconnectant son esprit de l'instant présent dans un instinct primaire de conservation.

Les Jotüns étaient tous des créatures hermaphrodites, qui se reproduisaient par ce biais, même si leur apparence restait majoritairement mâle au cours de leur vie. C'était ce que Laufey lui avait expliqué, autrefois, pour justifier son attirance malsaine pour elle, seul individu femelle sur toute la planète, ce qui représentait aux yeux du Roi un exotisme appréciable.

Laufey, pour satisfaire pleinement sa curiosité, avait tout expérimenté sur elle. Hela ne souhaitait même pas se remémorer toutes ces longues heures passées à la place d'un cobaye plus ou moins docile.

Si elle n'avait jamais pu s'ôter la vie, une part d'elle avait tout de même irrémédiablement péri dans les entrailles du palais royal de Jotünheim.

Le pas lourd de Laufey précéda de peu son apparition. Hela n'eut aucune réaction alors qu'il avançait vers elle. Son esprit s'était automatiquement fermé au monde. C'était comme si elle ne voyait plus ni n'entendait plus son tortionnaire.

\- Le chamane qui est passé te voir m'a fait son rapport, fit-il néanmoins. Il a détecté une grossesse dans ton organisme, mais a été incapable de la dater convenablement. Dès aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à la naissance de cet hybride que je ne manquerai pas d'examiner sous _toutes_ ses coutures, il te sera réservé un traitement... spécial.

Tandis que Laufey continuait son monologue, Hela n'avait capté, inconsciemment, que l'essentiel du message. Elle n'en ressentit rien.

Elle n'était plus qu'un objet, après tout.


	31. Chapitre n°25 - « La seconde bataille de Jotünheim »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rejoignons temporairement les événements narrés dans les films ^.^'

**Chapitre n°25 :**

**La seconde bataille de Jotünheim**

_« Nos armées repoussèrent les Géants des Glaces jusqu'au cœur de leur propre monde. Le coût fut élevé. Finalement, leur roi tomba. Et la source de leur pouvoir leur fut confisquée. »_

_\- Odin, s'adressant à ses fils (_ Thor _, 2011)_

Heimdall l'avait alerté dès l'aube. Une armée de Jotüns avait envahi et attaqué la ville humaine de Tønsberg, sur Midgard. Depuis lors, le Royaume Éternel était sur le pied de guerre.

Des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur une volonté de Laufey d'imposer son pouvoir sur les humains, mais Odin avait préféré les prendre avec précaution. Désormais, sa prudence le prenait de court, et il devait agir vite pour réparer cette erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Lorsque l'armée asgardienne, menée par Odin – qui avait laissé Frigga et leur fils nouveau-né, Thor, sous la bonne garde d'une escouade de Valkyries –, débarqua finalement en Norvège, ils ne trouvèrent que des ruines et des cadavres humains prisonniers de la glace.

Ils se lancèrent à leur poursuite, suivant pour cela la nette progression de la glace partout autour d'eux. Les Jotüns, menés par Laufey, se virent interceptés avant d'avoir pu atteindre la ville voisine.

Ce nouvel affrontement entre les nations ennemies se passa dans le fracas des épées et des hurlements de douleur. À sa plus grande frustration, Odin ne parvint jamais à s'approcher de Laufey. L'ignoble chef se tenait au milieu de la mêlée, le Cercueil des Anciens Hivers en sa possession.

Sa simple présence à quelques mètres de lui rendit Odin fou de rage. Il n'était plus animé que par une seule pensée : venger sa fille, probablement morte dans d'atroces souffrances depuis longtemps, par la main de ce monstre.

Laufey sonna la retraite pour ses troupes exténuées avant que son rival de toujours ne parvienne à briser son cercle de défense. Les Jotüns disparurent de la surface de Midgard aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient pu y poser le pied, quelques heures plus tôt.

Odin n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ses pires ennemis reprendre des forces en leur domaine. Tablant sur l'effet de surprise – qui avait pourtant été défavorable à Hela –, il prit la décision, rendue risquée par la fatigue de ses propres hommes, de poursuivre les assaillants jusque chez eux.

L'armée d'Asgard marcha donc, une fois de plus, sur Jotünheim.

.

Au terme d'un combat long et ardu, Odin – qui avait perdu son œil droit sur le champ de bataille – et ses troupes prirent finalement d'assaut le palais, où Laufey s'était retranché depuis longtemps.

Toute la garde fut méticuleusement éliminée, laissant le champ libre à tous ces hommes pour monter dans les étages. Ils y croisèrent des poches de résistance, qui donnèrent du fil à retordre à leurs bras faiblissants.

Enfin, Odin enfonça une porte, pour y découvrir Laufey, dans ce qui semblait être une antichambre.

\- Il est à moi ! tonna le Roi en fonçant furieusement au contact du bourreau supposé de Hela.

Un duel dantesque s'engagea entre les deux monarques, rendu d'autant plus compliqué par le lieu exigu. Odin laissa libre cours à sa rage. Il n'était, en cet instant, plus un roi, mais un père mortellement blessé.

Ses guerriers couvrant ses arrières, l'Asgardien finit par prendre l'avantage sur son gigantesque adversaire. D'un puissant coup de botte, il put l'envoyer se cogner sur la seconde porte de cette antichambre, qui céda avec fracas sous le poids du Jotün.

Vulnérable, Laufey recula vivement sur ses coudes, dans une pièce bien plus vaste que la précédente.

Malgré sa vision diminuée, Odin ne put que constater, en arrière-plan de son ennemi défait, la présence de Hela, en piteux état.


	32. Chapitre n°26 - « Un carnage malheureux »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toute cette histoire se transforme progressivement en une tragédie d'une telle tristesse :o

**Chapitre n°26 :**

**Un carnage malheureux**

_« J'ai passé tant de temps à vivre en mode survie. »_

_\- Alanis Morissette_

Odin en resta sans voix et, parfaitement déconcerté, il fut à la peine pour analyser la situation. Il voyait sa fille aînée, fermement enchaînée, pâle comme la mort, adossée au mur, les yeux ouverts mais totalement apathique. Il voyait un autre Jotün, plus petit et plus trapu que Laufey, se tenant près d'elle, ses mains ensanglantées levées en signe de reddition.

Alors que le son inattendu de cris de bébé parvenait enfin, même si plutôt difficilement, à ses oreilles, Odin sentit une large et puissante main saisir violemment sa jambe droite. Il baissa le regard, alerté, vers Laufey, dont les yeux rouges le fixaient avec haine.

Odin leva instinctivement son épée, et entailla le poignet de Laufey. Celui-ci lâcha immédiatement prise, couvrant sa blessure de son autre main.

\- Il est temps de vous rendre, gronda Odin. Ou alors, nous vous exterminerons jusqu'au dernier.

\- Admettez-le, Père de Toutes Choses, cela vous ferait le plus grand plaisir, persifla le vaincu.

\- Alors, je vous en prie, ordonnez à vos guerriers de poursuivre, coûte que coûte !

\- Vous ne méritez pas d'avoir l'esprit en paix. Nous nous rendons.

Odin grogna de frustration, puis fit signe à ses soldats de venir saisir Laufey, ainsi que le Jotün anonyme. Lui-même se précipita au chevet de Hela.

De son œil valide, il ne put que constater le carnage au milieu duquel elle se trouvait. Ses cheveux noirs aux longueurs inégales étaient poisseux de sueur, et ses guenilles largement entachées de sang. Hela se trouvait d'ailleurs assise sur une mare du liquide vital, les jambes dénudées, amaigries et tout aussi sales.

\- Mon enfant..., sanglota Odin en caressant doucement sa joue. Que t'ont-ils fait ?!...

Hela croisa enfin son regard, mais ne réagit toujours pas. Les pleurs d'un bébé revinrent soudain aux oreilles de l'Asgardien, et son instinct paternel reprit le dessus dans ce brouillard chaotique qui entourait son esprit. Il se releva, et suivit les pleurs jusqu'à leur origine.

Odin se retrouva rapidement à surplomber un berceau, dans lequel gigotait un tout petit garçon, nu, à la peau bleue, au cordon ombilical grossièrement coupé. Il était évident que ce bébé ne pouvait que sortir du ventre de Hela, seule femme présente dans la pièce, et bien mal en point. Pourtant, cette idée peinait à s'imposer dans l'esprit d'Odin, sonné.

\- Majesté, que faisons-nous de ces blessés ? entendit-il un soldat lui demander. Ils ne sont pas Jotüns, ou bien pas combattants.

L'œil d'Odin se reporta vers Hela, toujours inerte, baignant dans son propre sang.

\- Évacuation immédiate, articula difficilement Odin. Emparez-vous aussi du Cercueil des Anciens Hivers.

Il reporta son attention sur le bébé, tandis que deux soldats couraient au secours de Hela. Le nouveau-né s'était tu, et le regardait désormais presque avec inquiétude.

Odin l'attrapa dans ses bras, et laissa sa magie réchauffer l'enfant. Celui-ci changea subitement d'apparence. Sa peau bleue muta en une peau humaine, faisant au passage disparaître les marquages naturels qui parsemaient alors son petit corps. Un duvet de cheveux noirs apparut distinctement sur le haut de son crâne, et ses yeux virèrent du rouge au vert intense.

Le Bifröst ne tarda pas à happer cette petite assemblée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a une Chronique égarée pas franchement plus joyeuse attachée à ce chapitre... Vous pouvez la découvrir dans le recueil correspondant.  
> \--> [« Délivrance »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/64706560)


	33. Chapitre n°27 - « Un retour difficile »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hela est-elle vraiment au bout de ses peines ? Rien n'est moins sûr...

**Chapitre n°27 :**

**Un retour difficile**

_« Jette-moi aux loups, et je reviendrai en dirigeant toute la meute. »_

_\- Bring Me The Horizon,_ “Throne”

Quelques heures plus tard, Odin se retrouva dans l'infirmerie du palais. Il y avait déjà transporté Hela et son enfant depuis longtemps, mais il avait alors refusé de faire soigner son œil éborgné. Il avait préféré s'assurer que le Cercueil était correctement transporté jusqu'au coffre-fort renfermant les plus précieuses reliques de l'univers, et que cette nouvelle arme confisquée se trouvait bien désormais sous la protection féroce du Destructeur.

Il était ensuite retourné sur Jotünheim, à la fois pour contraindre Laufey à un accord de paix, et pour superviser l'évacuation asgardienne. Alors que ses soldats valides faisaient l'inventaire des armes retirées aux Géants des Glaces, il retrouva le marteau qu'il avait offert à sa fille lors de leur conquête de Nidavellir.

Il accompagnait désormais le contingent bien trop important de blessés jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les médecins ne lui laissèrent cette fois-ci d'autre choix que de les suivre pour des soins urgents qu'il n'avait cessé de repousser.

.

Hela s'éveilla doucement. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un matelas chaud et confortable se trouvait sous son dos.

Prise d'un accès de panique, elle se redressa brutalement, et ressentit immédiatement une douleur violente dans son bas-ventre. Un rayon de magie incontrôlé s'échappa alors de sa main, faisant exploser une bassine en métal qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire.

Ce fracas fit accourir plusieurs personnes, à en juger par le nombre de pas précipités qu'elle entendit, provenant vraisemblablement de derrière le grand rideau beige qui se trouvait face à elle.

Les soignants asgardiens qui tirèrent ce même rideau pour apparaître devant elle ne firent qu'ajouter à sa désorientation.

\- Calmez-vous, Votre Altesse, vous êtes en sécurité désormais, tenta de la rassurer un guérisseur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hela d'une voix éraillée par trop de siècles de quasi-silence.

\- Notre Roi, votre père, a pris d'assaut Jotünheim, a terrassé son dirigeant, et vous a libérée de ses griffes, lui résuma-t-il succinctement. Maintenant, reposez-vous, allongez-vous, votre corps a subi une dure épreuve, il vous faudra prendre le temps de vous en remettre.

Hela ne protesta pas, et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, déjà occupée à tenter de retrouver ses souvenirs de sa libération.

Elle s'aperçut très rapidement que ceux-ci étaient plongés dans le flou total. Elle parvenait à se remémorer des sensations, mais pas des scènes à proprement parler. Le froid, l'odeur du sang, la douleur qui menaçait de la déchirer en deux...

Les pleurs d'un bébé.

_Le chamane... a détecté une grossesse... Naissance... hybride..._

La voix de Laufey résonna désagréablement dans sa tête, mais c'était loin d'être aussi douloureux que de parvenir à saisir les implications de tous ces événements en cascade.

Hela poussa un hurlement de rage en bondissant hors de son lit d'hôpital.

.

\- Nous avons dû la sédater de nouveau pour contenir son accès de colère, confia le guérisseur en chef en menant Odin au chevet de sa fille. Je dois vous avertir, Votre Majesté, que ce qu'elle a subi durant sa captivité l'a rendue particulièrement instable et fragile psychologiquement.

Le guérisseur ouvrit le rideau qui les séparait de Hela. Le père la découvrit assoupie, mais tout aussi pâle et amaigrie que sur Jotünheim. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle, et prit place dans le fauteuil près du lit.

\- Quelles séquelles physiques garde-t-elle ? le questionna-t-il à voix basse.

\- Un amaigrissement conséquent et une fonte certaine de sa masse musculaire, pour commencer. Et son accouchement difficile l'a privée de beaucoup de sang, sans parler du mauvais décollement du placenta qui lui a arraché une partie de l'utérus. Ce dernier point résulte probablement d'une intervention maladroite du chamane que vous avez trouvé près d'elle pour l'assister.

\- Quelles conséquences cela aura-t-il ?

\- Nous avons cautérisé l'hémorragie, alors elle survivra. Cependant, elle pourrait être devenue stérile, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer sur cela pour l'instant.

\- Et le bébé ?

\- Le petit garçon n'a pas l'air de conserver la moindre séquelle. Il est même très vif, et pleure beaucoup. Votre fille n'a pas encore pu le voir, mais je doute qu'il soit sage de le lui amener tant qu'elle se trouve dans cet état. Il lui faut du repos, et du temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais franchement, qui donc a dit “Loki” ? Je jurerais l'avoir entendu ;) ;)


	34. Chapitre n°28 - « La pire blessure »

**Chapitre n°28 :**

**La pire blessure**

_« Je ne sais pas comment améliorer les choses. Je ne sais pas comment faire cesser la douleur. Je tente de faire comme si j'étais en train de guérir. »_

Pour la seconde fois depuis son rapatriement sur Asgard, Hela ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle, encore et toujours ce décor d'hôpital, qui l'agaça immédiatement. Cet environnement où elle se trouvait automatiquement vulnérable l'entaillait douloureusement dans sa fierté déjà bien trop entamée.

Elle tenta de nouveau de se relever, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, mais les effets du sédatif se faisaient toujours sentir dans ses muscles. Elle ne tarda pas à se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers, terrassée par une immense et inexplicable fatigue.

Était-ce donc ce qu'était devenue la grande et fière Exécutrice d'Asgard ? Une impotente, durement malmenée durant sa captivité, que tout le monde tiendrait éloignée des champs de bataille et de leur délicieuse désolation, jusqu'à la fin de son existence – si tant était qu'elle se produise un jour ?

Combien de combats éprouvants devrait-elle de nouveau mener pour recouvrer l'indépendance et la dignité dont elle avait été si cruellement privée ?

Une jeune guérisseuse passa furtivement la tête entre deux pans de rideau, probablement pour surveiller son état. L'intruse ouvrit de grands yeux surpris lorsque son regard rencontra, contre toute attente, celui, froid, de sa patiente.

\- Je vais prévenir mon supérieur, bredouilla-t-elle. Ne bougez surtout pas, vous risqueriez de tomber à cause des derniers effets du sédatif que nous avons dû vous administrer.

La guérisseuse disparut aussi promptement qu'elle était apparue. Quelques instants plus tard, le guérisseur en chef vint au chevet de la Princesse blessée.

\- Votre Altesse, la salua-t-il. J'espère vous trouver cette fois-ci apaisée, car je suppose que vous désirez entendre des précisions sur votre état de santé.

Hela se contenta de le fixer sans un mot. Elle se doutait qu'il allait simplement confirmer ses craintes, et elle restait indécise sur ce point. Souhaitait-elle réellement entendre que son cauchemar avait engendré toute cette horreur ?...

Le guérisseur choisit d'interpréter son silence comme une approbation.

\- Nous avons soigné au mieux, et continuerons d'ailleurs de le faire, un nombre important d'engelures, de plaies et d'ecchymoses. Vous avez subi une importante fonte musculaire, sur laquelle vous devrez travailler lorsque la période de repos réglementaire pour hémorragie viendra à son terme...

\- Hémorragie ? releva Hela, se doutant que l'odeur de sang qu'elle se remémorait venait d'un tel événement.

\- En effet, Votre Altesse. Une hémorragie de la délivrance, aggravée par l'incompétence d'un chamane Jotün.

De nouveau, seul le silence répondit au guérisseur. Ce silence-là, contrairement au premier, lui sembla pesant et interminable. Face à lui, le regard de Hela s'était perdu dans le vide.

\- Vous... vous rappelez-vous, Votre Altesse ? tenta-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Me rappeler de quoi ? répliqua pensivement l'ancienne Exécutrice, secrètement affolée à l'idée de voir son interlocuteur lui confirmer l'inconcevable.

\- Eh bien, de votre accouchement...

Hela avait reçu de nombreux coups douloureux sur les différents champs de bataille, mais aucun d'aussi vigoureux que celui-ci, asséné par des mots. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne exactement l'origine de la réaction que lui imposa son corps, elle s'arqua brutalement sous la puissance de crampes dans son bas-ventre, plutôt semblables à celles qu'elle avait pu ressentir lors de son... _accouchement_... dans le froid mordant de Jotünheim.

Elle parvint néanmoins à retenir le cri de douleur qui voulut s'élever en synchronicité. Le guérisseur se précipita vers elle, la saisissant par le bassin pour l'aider à se rallonger. Hela, que ce contact alarma – _de grandes mains glacées posées à même sa peau..._ –, lui asséna un coup de poing monumental dans la mâchoire.

L'homme recula précipitamment, la main plaquée sur la source de sa propre douleur. Hela, le souffle court, s'exclama alors :

\- J'exige de m'entretenir avec le Roi, immédiatement !

Elle espérait pouvoir lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient le cœur, depuis des siècles, avant que ces maudits guérisseurs ne décident de la plonger dans le sommeil une fois de plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui eût cru que la diabolique Hela de “Thor : Ragnarök” puisse en fait couver un syndrome de stress post-traumatique ?


	35. Chapitre n°29 - « Confessions et regrets »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est enfin temps de confronter le père et la fille...

**Chapitre n°29 :**

**Confessions et regrets**

_« Mes cendres devinrent acier. »_

Une grande confusion s'empara de l'infirmerie du palais. Des guérisseurs vinrent prendre en charge leur chef blessé, des gardes s'occupèrent d'entraver une Hela furieuse à son lit, et un messager improvisé se rendit en toute hâte alerter Odin de la requête de sa fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, le Roi parut devant la Princesse incontrôlable.

\- Mon enfant, fit-il calmement, je suis heureux de te voir enfin réveillée, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu cesses de causer tous ces troubles à tes soigneurs.

\- Cessez de me sermonner comme si j'étais une enfant, grommela Hela. Venons-en aux faits.

\- Lesquels, plaît-il ?

\- Parlons notamment de tous ces siècles _où vous m'avez abandonnée aux mains de ces monstres !_ tonna la jeune femme. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me sauver ?!

\- Je n'en avais pas les moyens. Cela aurait été une mission suicide. Sache que je m'en suis cruellement voulu tout ce temps. Je t'ai même crue morte, mais tu es, comme toujours, une fière survivante.

\- Mission suicide ou non, cela m'est égal ! cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Nous serions morts _ensemble_ , au lieu de vivre ou de survivre dans nos incertitudes !

\- Si nous avions tous péri, Asgard aurait péri avec nous, Hela, répliqua Odin d'une voix lasse en venant prendre place sur le fauteuil toujours près du lit.

Hela suivit ce mouvement du regard, tirant de nouveau sur ses entraves qu'elle ne parvenait à détruire.

\- Ainsi donc, vous avez préféré votre royaume à votre propre fille, commenta-t-elle d'un ton blessé.

\- Je n'ai rien “préféré”... Mon peuple et mes soldats avaient besoin de moi après cette hécatombe... Et... eh bien, je me sentais coupable de l'avoir laissée se produire uniquement pour t'offrir le plaisir d'attaquer les Géants des Glaces.

\- C'était votre punition pour mes idées de grandeur.

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais une affirmation, portée verbalement par une femme qui avait tout perdu dans ces événements chaotiques.

\- Non, Hela... Non... Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner... Je savais qu'ils te feraient souffrir... J'ignorais seulement à quel point...

\- Épargnez-moi vos jérémiades, _père_. Vous avez pris une décision. Ayez le courage de vivre avec ses conséquences, et acceptez vos responsabilités. Je n'accepterai aucune excuse de votre part pour ce que vous avez choisi de laisser Laufey me faire subir.

Silence. Odin baissa honteusement la tête, et une larme coula de son œil qui n'était pas recouvert de bandages.

\- Et alors, quoi, maintenant ? reprit-il à voix basse, n'osant toujours pas croiser le regard furieux de sa fille. Que veux-tu qu'il se passe, désormais ? Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, mais il me semble évident de reprendre ma place dans l'armée asgardienne après ma convalescence. Je ne veux, par contre, plus jamais entendre parler du Commandant Herían ! menaça-t-elle.

La simple idée d'être touchée par un homme l'horripilait déjà au moment de ses fiançailles, mais désormais, elle l'horrifiait plus que de raison, tel un mécanisme de défense naturel qui s'était mis en place au retour de sa captivité.

\- Le Commandant a épousé une autre jeune aristocrate, l'informa son père. Et plus jamais je ne te pousserai dans un tel piège. Cependant...

\- Cependant _quoi_ ?

\- Eh bien..., hésita Odin. Je pensais que tu souhaiterais... retrouver une vie de famille, avant de retrouver les armes.

\- Je savais que nous y viendrions, soupira Hela. Le _bébé_.

\- Il s'agit d'un petit garçon, qui a été confié à une nourrice du nom de Ërinn, en attendant que tu décides de son destin. Il n'a pas encore été baptisé.

\- Je vais immédiatement vous informer sur ma décision : je ne veux pas de lui. Quand pourrais-je repartir à la conquête de nouveaux royaumes ?

\- Je comprends que le choc soit rude, Hela... mais tu ne peux tout de même pas décider d'abandonner cet enfant sans même lui donner la moindre chance !

\- Vous m'avez bien abandonnée, le coupa Hela, irritée. Vous n'êtes pas en position de me donner des leçons. Alors ? Une date ?

\- Il fallait bien que je te l'annonce un jour, de toute manière..., soupira Odin en passant une main lasse dans sa barbe grisonnante.

\- M'annoncer _quoi_ , encore ?!

\- Suite à la défaite sur Jotünheim, j'ai décidé de dissoudre cette armée d'invasion qui me paraissait de plus en plus déplacée. Je n'ai donc plus besoin d'une Exécutrice... mais j'ai toujours besoin de ma fille. Pardonne-moi, Hela, pour tout ce que j'ai fait ou n'ai pas fait. Je t'en supplie...

Il attrapa la main gauche entravée de Hela, et la serra dans la sienne en sanglotant toute sa peine et toute sa honte.


	36. Chapitre n°30 - « La fin d'un monde »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion de cette quatrième partie...

**Chapitre n°30 :**

**La fin d'un monde**

_« La richesse et la réputation sont les deux choses pour lesquelles notre peuple a toujours tué. »_

Hela allait décidément de mauvaise surprise en mauvaise surprise. Si elle était de retour sur Asgard, le cauchemar n'avait en réalité pas pris fin lors de son évacuation à travers le Bifröst.

\- Comment ça, _l'armée d'invasion est dissoute_ ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. Je croyais pourtant que l'attaque sur Jotünheim était une nouvelle tentative de conquête !

Odin avait-il réellement osé porter le coup d'arrêt à son rêve de toujours ?

\- Quelle légitimité avions-nous réellement à gouverner toutes ces planètes, Hela ? tenta-t-il de se justifier avant qu'elle n'éclate de fureur. Nous aurions dû nous douter qu'un jour viendrait où nous allions tomber sur bien plus fort que nous, et qu'une catastrophe telle que celle-ci se produirait alors. Mais je m'étais déjà trop empêtré dans les guerres de pouvoir, ainsi que dans une lutte pour conserver ton amour et ton estime, que je n'ai pu nous empêcher de foncer tête baissée dans cette misère. Désormais, je n'ai plus les moyens de reproduire la même erreur, et c'est bien mieux comme ça... pour tout le monde.

\- Nous aurions pu être les maîtres de l'univers ! fulmina Hela en se tordant le poignet pour dégager sa main entravée de la prise d'Odin. Avec une stratégie différente, nous aurions pu... !

\- Et à quoi cela aurait-il été bon ? l'interrompit-il. Nous aurions été en permanence exposés à toutes les rébellions et coups d'État par des envieux ! Était-ce cela la vie que tu rêvais d'avoir ?!

\- Je me rêvais impératrice de l'univers ! cria Hela en usant de toute sa force pour tenter de faire céder ses entraves. Et à cause de vous, je ne suis plus qu'une guerrière déchue et humiliée !

\- Hela, je t'en prie...

\- Suffit ! hurla-t-elle en parvenant finalement à faire sauter ses chaînes.

Elle se leva immédiatement, telle une furie. Odin reprit rapidement ses esprits, et se leva lui aussi pour lui faire face.

Mais, malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait le bas-ventre, elle fut plus rapide que lui.

Sans préavis, elle s'empara de la lourde commode posée près d'elle, et la lança sans cérémonie sur Odin. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Elle s'écrasa sur lui, et il tomba, assommé, un filet de sang coulant de sa tempe.

Les guérisseurs entrèrent en trombe, mais ne purent la maîtriser. Hela, trop heureuse de récupérer ses capacités une par une, fit apparaître ses fameux pieux magiques, qui vinrent s'enfoncer dans leurs poitrines.

Elle considéra ensuite Odin, pendant un instant. Il ne donnait toujours pas de signes de conscience. Méritait-il de mourir, lui aussi ?

 _Oui, assurément_ , lui susurra son cœur meurtri.

 _Non, laisse-le vivre pour qu'il constate toutes les conséquences de ses échecs_ , lui proposa plutôt son esprit sadique. _Il souffrira, longtemps, impuissant, et ce sera alors la meilleure des vengeances._

Hela, en tunique beige d'hôpital, s'élança donc à la conquête du reste du palais.

Et elle abattrait sans hésitation tous ceux et toutes celles qui tenteraient de lui barrer la route vers le trône.


	37. Cinquième partie : « La Princesse déchue »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va entrer dans la phase finale de ce tome...

**Cinquième partie :**

**La Princesse déchue**

**[An 960 après J.C. / -1 075 avant Yavin]**

_Tu seras toujours un monstre, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Mais quelle_ sorte _de monstre tu deviens dépend entièrement de toi._

 _\- Kanin (Julie Kagawa,_ « Blood of Eden – Tome 1 : Je suis une immortelle » _)_


	38. Chapitre n°31 - « Douce vengeance »

**Chapitre n°31 :**

**Douce vengeance**

_« Monstre :_

_1\. Personne qui dévie d'un comportement ou d'une personnalité normaux ou acceptables._

_2\. Une force menaçante. »_

Sa progression dans le palais fut chaotique, mais spectaculaire. De nouveau en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, Hela décida de revêtir sa plus impressionnante tenue de combat. L'ancienne Exécutrice d'Odin affronta sans ciller toute la Garde du palais, se rassemblant en nombre pour tenter de lui barrer la route dans les nombreux couloirs.

La salle du trône n'était plus que son seul et unique objectif. Une obsession qui la poussa même à tuer sommairement certains non-combattants qui avaient trouvé en eux le courage de l'attaquer, lorsqu'ils constatèrent que leurs protecteurs se faisaient décimer.

Des siècles de souffrance et d'amertume vinrent alimenter cette rage aux causes multiples, et elle disposait enfin d'un exutoire à sa frustration. Alors, elle tuait, et elle tuerait jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction.

Asgard se devait de redevenir une merveilleuse puissance militaire. Le Royaume Éternel se devait de lui servir de formidable outil de vengeance.

Retrouver la gloire et le pouvoir, c'était pour Hela le moyen de renaître de ses cendres.

.

\- Votre Majesté ! Vous êtes blessé ! Quelqu'un, vite, de l'aide !

Odin entendit cette voix féminine inconnue comme si elle résonnait sur les parois d'un tunnel. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, grognant sous la douleur qui s'élança alors dans son crâne.

Désorienté, il reconnut tout juste l'uniforme de guérisseuse de la jeune femme qui se tenait à genoux près de lui, ainsi que son environnement immédiat : un box de l'infirmerie du palais.

 _Hela_ , lui rappela soudain une voix alarmée dans son esprit.

\- Hela..., murmura-t-il en tentant de se relever sur ses coudes.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, ne bougez pas ! l'arrêta la guérisseuse. Vous avez pris un vilain coup sur la tête, Votre Majesté, nous devons vous faire passer des examens pour nous assurer que...

\- Si je n'arrête pas Hela, la coupa-t-il, plus personne dans ce palais ne pourra faire passer d'examens à qui que ce soit. Elle nous tuera tous tant qu'elle n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'elle veut.

\- Et que veut-elle donc ? Elle m'a paru confuse pendant son séjour ici...

\- Elle a retrouvé toute sa tête, et elle veut m'évincer du pouvoir. Aidez-moi à me relever, pour le bien d'Asgard.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle pas tué, comme elle a tué tout le monde ici ? demanda la guérisseuse en lui tendant le bras.

\- Je suis bien incapable de répondre à cette question..., soupira Odin en se relevant avec peine.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait de nouveau debout sur ses deux jambes, il fut pris d'un vertige, qu'il tenta de cacher au regard scrutateur de la jeune guérisseuse. En vain.

\- Je me dois d'insister sur le fait que vous ne semblez pas vraiment en état d'aller combattre qui que ce soit, fit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

\- Je me dois d'insister sur l'urgence et la gravité absolues de la situation, répliqua Odin en fermant l'œil pour puiser dans sa magie très particulière de Père de Toutes Choses.

Il sentit immédiatement une chaleur bienfaisante parcourir son corps, et venir apaiser l'élancement de douleur dans sa tête. Il parvint enfin à se redresser d'une manière convaincante.

Des bruits de pas précipités venant dans leur direction coupèrent toute nouvelle répartie de la guérisseuse. Un garde affolé apparut derrière les rideaux déchirés. Il semblait très jeune, et son regard se posa tout d'abord sur le sol jonché de cadavres, ce qui sembla le mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Avez-vous un message pour moi, ou bien vous portez-vous à mon secours ? le questionna posément Odin, même s'il savait que la situation pressait.

Le jeune homme reprit soudain contenance et se mit rapidement au garde-à-vous, ses yeux se relevant vers son souverain.

\- Un... un message, Votre Majesté, répondit-il d'une voix précipitée. La Commandante Rowenn des Valkyries m'a demandé de vous transmettre qu'elle a pris l'initiative de mettre votre épouse et votre fils en sécurité.

\- Excellente réaction, approuva Odin. Quant à vous, je vous prierai d'aller protéger la nourrice Ërinn, ainsi que l'enfant dont elle s'occupe. Ils sont vulnérables, et Hela pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à eux.

\- À vos ordres, Votre Majesté ! s'exclama le jeune garde sans poser de questions.

Il se précipita vers la sortie de l'infirmerie dévastée, avant de s'arrêter net dans ses pas pour se tourner de nouveau vers Odin.

\- Votre Majesté... Pendant ce temps-là, personne ne _vous_ protège ! s'alarma-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas prévu. Une armée de gardes me ralentirait.

\- Vous ralentirait pour faire quoi ?

\- M'attaquer à celle qui sème la destruction dans notre paisible royaume.


	39. Chapitre n°32 - « Vaincue »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin a décrété que cela ne se passera pas comme ça, ma chère Hela...

**Chapitre n°32 :**

**Vaincue**

_« Lorsque le pouvoir de l'amour vaincra l'amour du pouvoir, le monde connaîtra la paix. »_

Hela avait enfin atteint sa destination et, pour célébrer cette première victoire, elle se permit de prendre place sur l'imposant trône d'Asgard, surplombant ainsi la salle où elle avait passé tant de temps en contrebas de son père.

Elle s'en délectait encore, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva soudain à sa droite.

\- Ce n'est pas ta place, Hela.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers l'origine de ces paroles déplaisantes, et vit Odin avancer dans la salle du trône depuis une porte dérobée.

\- J'ai attendu ce moment trop longtemps pour vous laisser le gâcher, fit-elle sèchement.

\- Alors, pourquoi te refuses-tu à me tuer ? Tu me hais désormais, et je suis une épine dans ton pied en ce qui concerne tes plans de domination.

\- La mort serait trop douce pour vous, père. Je veux vous voir agoniser pendant des siècles ! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, je ne peux pas te permettre d'obtenir ce que tu veux. Pas cette fois.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de vous, de toute manière ! Hela se leva d'un bond, déterminée à en finir avec son nouvel ennemi.

En la voyant, toute de fureur flamboyante, Odin ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la regrettée Wisna n'avait pas eu raison de considérer sa propre fille comme une bombe à retardement.

Il était désormais bien trop tard pour faire machine arrière sur ce sujet.

Le combat éclata entre les deux formidables adversaires.

.

Odin se tenait gravement au centre de la salle du trône dévastée. À ses pieds, se trouvait Hela, prostrée, fermement ligotée par des liens magiques.

Il avait lâchement renoncé à la tuer – si tant était que cela soit possible.

Son cœur meurtri de père avait agi pour lui. Si le duel ne s'était pas exactement déroulé sans blessures, il s'était trouvé incapable de causer du mal à sa propre fille. Celle qui jouait espièglement avec lui lorsqu'elle était encore enfant. Celle qui lui réclamait alors des histoires avant de s'endormir.

Celle qui avait réchauffé son existence, avant toute cette décadence.

\- Je vais désormais te conduire au Bifröst, où tu entendras ta sentence, soupira-t-il en la faisant léviter.

Hela n'était presque plus qu'une boule de tissu et de cheveux noirs, emplie de rancœur et de douleur. Son regard bleu, fixé avec malfaisance sur son père, n'était plus vide de toute expression comme il avait pu l'être sur Jotünheim, mais plein de haine.

Le trajet jusqu'au Bifröst se fit exceptionnellement à pied, et dans un silence de plomb. La déesse vaincue s'était murée dans le mutisme.

\- Votre Majesté, le salua Heimdall en inclinant brièvement la tête.

Le gardien n'eut pas une parole pour Hela, se doutant qu'elle s'apprêtait à être déchue de son titre d'Altesse Royale et héritière du trône.

Cela ne tarda pas à être confirmé par un bref discours d'Odin à l'attention de sa prisonnière.

\- Hela, fille d'Odin, déclara-t-il avec une grande lassitude, tes récentes actions inconsidérées pour renverser ton Roi ont mis en péril l'équilibre et la sécurité d'Asgard. En conséquence, ton châtiment consiste en un exil définitif dans une région désolée du monde obscur de Niflheim, nommée Helheim. Tu n'y recevras ni aide ni compagnie, ni plus aucune considération car tu es déchue de tes titres royaux de naissance. Tu n'es plus digne de faire partie de la Maison d'Odin. Tu n'es plus digne de l'affection de ta famille.

Il s'interrompit sur ces terribles paroles, qui le blessèrent probablement plus qu'elles ne touchèrent leur destinataire. Il fit signe à Heimdall, gravement silencieux, d'activer la machine.

\- Votre lâcheté vous perdra, Père de Toutes Choses, gronda Hela avec un sourire carnassier, car je reviendrai, et je vous achèverai.

\- En seras-tu seulement un jour capable ? répliqua sèchement Odin.

Hela lui lança un dernier regard assassin, avant d'être happée par le Bifröst.

En un clignement d'œil, tout était fini.

Mais serait-ce réellement un jour terminé pour les survivants ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour continuer l'expérience (et achever vos feels déjà écorchés par la même occasion), vous pouvez retrouver une Chronique égarée dans le recueil correspondant :)  
> -> [« L'histoire du soir »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/65726536)


	40. Chapitre n°33 - « Hanté »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pendant les quelques chapitres suivants, nous suivrons Odin et bébé non-Loki, en lieu et place de Hela (dont les activités d'exil ne doivent pas être des plus passionnantes), notamment dans le but de créer un pont vers le tome suivant :)

**Chapitre n°33 :**

**Hanté**

_« L'usage de la force était-elle nécessaire pour atteindre tes objectifs ? »_

Quelques jours seulement après ces derniers événements cataclysmiques, la vie reprit son cours sur Asgard.

Odin fit reconstruire la salle du trône, où tout n'était plus que ruine et dévastation. Il insista notamment pour que la décoration du plafond soit totalement modifiée, et devait encore s'en entretenir avec l'architecte en chef.

Il passa ses longues nuits d'insomnies loin de Frigga. Il réécrivit entièrement l'histoire d'Asgard, enfermé dans la bibliothèque déserte, et déterminé à effacer toute mention de Hela et des conquêtes honteuses qu'il avait menées avec elle contre d'autres mondes. Il justifiait cette nouvelle action contestable par la nécessité d'apporté du renouveau à Asgard, et de tous repartir sur des bases plus saines.

Une nuit, Frigga vint le trouver dans son refuge. En silence, elle vint passer tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son époux.

\- Tu devrais dormir, lui reprocha-t-il en fermant l’œil pour profiter de ce contact agréable.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'y parviens plus...

\- Hela continuera de te hanter toute ta vie, et tu le sais très bien. Pour autant, vas-tu éternellement refuser de l'aide pour surmonter cette épreuve et reprendre le cours de ta vie ? Ta fille est perdue, mais ton fils a besoin de toi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à l'élever..., soupira Odin. Tu as bien vu ce que cela a finalement donné pour la première...

\- Tu ne seras pas aussi seul, cette fois. Et je sais que tu as appris de tes erreurs, de _toutes_ tes erreurs.

Frigga se pencha et lui prit délicatement la plume des doigts.

\- Viens, maintenant, s'il te plaît, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Je peux te préparer une potion apaisante... Tu as bien besoin de sommeil.

L'offre était irrésistible, et Odin se demanda même comment il avait pu faire pour ne pas y succomber quelques nuits plus tôt déjà. Il referma le lourd ouvrage posé sur sa table de travail, et se laissa guider par Frigga jusqu'à chez eux.

Jusqu'à la maison.


	41. Chapitre n°34 - « L'orphelin »

**Chapitre n°34 :**

**L'orphelin**

_« Vous avez pris une décision. Ayez le courage de vivre avec ses conséquences, et acceptez vos responsabilités. »_

_\- Hela à Odin (chapitre n°29)_

Le lendemain matin, rasséréné par une bonne nuit de sommeil dans la douce étreinte de Frigga, Odin se décida enfin à rendre visite à son petit-fils.

Le souverain se rappelait toujours douloureusement Hela le sommant de prendre ses _responsabilités_ dans cette tragédie. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Un innocent orphelin qui attendait une famille.

Lorsqu'Odin entra dans la modeste chambre de la nourrice Ërinn, la toute jeune femme lui fit une révérence maladroite. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à la visite d'un tel personnage dans son antre.

\- Votre Majesté..., balbutia-t-elle. Vous êtes bien loin des dorures de la partie centrale du palais...

\- Je me suis permis cette visite dans cette annexe pour prendre moi-même des nouvelles de ce petit garçon que je vous ai confié, madame.

\- Oh... c'est un peu pompeux comme titre, ça, “madame”... Quoi qu'il en soit... Il dort à poings fermés dans son berceau, je n'ose le réveiller, il pleure beaucoup... Je vous invite à vous approcher de lui, Votre Majesté.

Odin n'eut que quelques pas à faire pour arriver au niveau du confortable berceau. Sans un bruit, il baissa la tête pour contempler le bébé paisiblement endormi. Son apparence était toujours aussi asgardienne que celle qu'il avait empruntée à son contact. Le duvet de cheveux sur sa tête restait résolument sombre...

\- Malgré le fait qu'il soit né sur Jotünheim, reprit Ërinn, il n'a gardé aucune séquelle du froid. Il pleure plus souvent que les autres bébés qui résident dans cette aile, mais à part cela, rien n'est à signaler. Il tète bien ses biberons, et lorsqu'il est réveillé, il est bien vif. C'est un bébé comme les autres.

\- Il a eu de la chance..., murmura pensivement Odin.

\- Si je puis me permettre cette question, Votre Majesté..., osa la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? A-t-il de la famille à qui le confier ?

\- En effet, ce petit n'est pas seul au monde...

Odin s'interrompit quelques instants, perdu dans sa réflexion. Ërinn ne chercha pas à l'en distraire par des paroles. Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais elle se doutait, à la fois par le séjour prolongé du bébé anonyme et par l'expression soucieuse de son souverain, que la situation était loin d'être facile.

\- Si vous me le permettez, reprit soudain le Roi, je dois d'abord discuter avec ma Reine... Nous reviendrons probablement tous deux vous rendre visite dans les prochains jours. Sinon, je reviendrai seul vous informer que cet enfant sera mis à l'adoption.

\- Comme vous le voudrez, Votre Majesté... Je reste à votre entière disposition.

\- Une dernière chose, madame, avant que je ne vous quitte...

Ërinn ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant cette nouvelle utilisation de ce titre qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Votre Majesté ?

\- Restez très discrète sur cette affaire, car elle n'est pas encore réglée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, Ërinn, mais elle sera d'une importance toute particulière dans cette saga car elle en deviendra un personnage récurrent ;)


	42. Chapitre n°35 - « Rongé par la culpabilité »

**Chapitre n°35 :**

**Rongé par la culpabilité**

_« Vous ne pouvez pas sauver les gens, vous pouvez seulement les aimer. »_

_\- Anaïs Nin_

\- Odin, nous avons déjà un fils du même âge ! protesta Frigga, après que son mari eut terminé de lui expliquer son idée.

\- Ils se sentiront d'autant plus comme des frères, continua-t-il d'argumenter.

\- Tu m'as avoué toi-même, pas plus tard que la nuit dernière, que l'idée d'élever Thor te terrifiait. Et maintenant, tu me proposes un second enfant ?

\- Je le dois à Hela de prendre soin de l'autre victime innocente de mes erreurs..., fit Odin d'une voix soudain brisée par l'émotion.

\- Tu ne devrais pas considérer un choix qui t'est dicté uniquement par ta culpabilité. Si tu échoues, ce bébé en souffrira, alors même qu'il n'a jamais demandé à naître, et encore moins dans ces ignobles conditions. Il serait bien plus sûr, pour son avenir, de le confier à une toute nouvelle famille.

\- Frigga... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner...

\- Ce ne serait pas un abandon, Odin. Ce serait au contraire un acte d'espoir.

\- De plus, il s'agit aussi du fils de Laufey, poursuivit-il sans sembler entendre les derniers arguments de son épouse. D'un point de vue politique...

\- Il n'est pas un jouet politique...

\- Nous pourrons peut-être pacifier définitivement Asgard et Jotünheim grâce à lui...

\- Je suis prête à parier que Laufey lui-même avait déjà une idée semblable en tête...

\- Il l'aurait utilisé pour réclamer le gouvernement de notre Royaume ! s'écria Odin. Et encore, pouvons-nous être sûrs qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir ?!

Le souverain passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé affronter un jour un problème aussi douloureux...

\- Odin, tu n'es pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit pour que nous discutions posément, et encore moins pour que nous parvenions à une décision rationnelle, affirma Frigga en caressant doucement le bras de son mari. Nous devrions nous arrêter là, et reprendre plus tard.

\- Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, reprit Odin, c'est que je me dois de prendre mes responsabilités dans cette histoire...

\- Je l'ai mieux compris que tu ne le crois. Ce que je _te_ demande de comprendre, maintenant, c'est que cette adoption, si elle avait lieu, nous engagerait définitivement à ne pas commettre d'erreurs, auprès d'aucun de nos deux fils. Je ne suis pas opposée à élever un autre enfant comme s'il était le mien. Ce qui me pose problème, c'est ton état d'esprit.


	43. Chapitre n°36 - « Une mère »

**Chapitre n°36 :**

**Une mère**

_« Tu es un exemple des meilleures choses qui sont encore à venir. »_

_\- You Me At Six,_ “Liquid Confidence”

Alors qu'Odin venait d'être rappelé par ses obligations royales, Frigga décida de rendre elle-même visite au bébé qui venait tout juste d'être au cœur de sa dernière dispute de couple. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'y poussait – peut-être était-ce un instinct maternel irrépressible.

Quoi qu'il en fut, elle se présenta rapidement devant Ërinn. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu anticiper ce scénario, alors elle ne sut trop comment réagir à l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage royal dans sa chambre de nourrice, et ce, d'autant plus que le bébé dont elle avait la charge pleurait à pleins poumons.

\- Votre Majesté, je m'excuse de vous accueillir dans ces conditions, s'exclama-t-elle dans une tentative de couvrir le brouhaha.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en sentir gênée, mademoiselle, lui assura Frigga sur le même ton. Je ne comprends que trop bien votre situation, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

\- Oui, j'imagine..., répliqua Ërinn en berçant l'enfant en crise. Bien que vous devez avoir des gouvernantes pour vous seconder...

\- Je n'en ai qu'une, par respect du protocole, mais il me tient à cœur d'être celle qui est la plus présente pour mon fils. D'ailleurs, puis-je vous être d'une quelconque aide avec ce petit malheureux ? offrit la Reine en amorçant un pas vers la nourrice.

\- Cela ne me dérangerait pas, même si ce n'est vraiment pas une proposition banale, mais j'ignore ce que vous pourrez faire de plus pour l'apaiser. J'ai déjà tout essayé, avoua Ërinn en soupirant.

\- Y compris la magie ? sourit malicieusement Frigga.

\- Euh... Non, bien sûr que non, Votre Majesté...

\- Alors, me permettriez-vous d'essayer cette dernière méthode ? Je sens ce bébé très anxieux, alors peut-être que le fait de l'étreindre en modifiant légèrement les énergies qui l'entourent lui permettra enfin de cesser de pleurer.

Ërinn la considéra, visiblement sceptique.

\- Je me doute que parler d'énergies et d'autres choses mystiques doit vous effrayer, lui concéda la Reine. Mais soyez sans crainte, il ne risque rien. Le petit prince Thor a déjà pu expérimenter cette méthode ancestrale de Vanaheim.

\- Alors, je vous fais confiance, Votre Majesté, finit par dire Ërinn en lui tendant le bébé emmitouflé dans plusieurs couches de couvertures.

Frigga le serra immédiatement contre elle, attristée par le visage strié de larmes du petit garçon encore sans prénom.

\- Ça va aller maintenant, petit ange, susurra-t-elle en concentrant ses facultés magiques sur le rééquilibrage des énergies qui tournoyait autour d'eux deux.

Progressivement, à mesure que Frigga avançait dans son travail invisible, le bébé s'apaisa. Bientôt, il s'endormit dans les bras de la Reine sorcière. Cette dernière ne semblait plus vouloir se séparer de l'enfant, continuant de le bercer, toujours en transe pour éloigner les mauvaises ondes qui pourraient venir troubler le sommeil du petit garçon.

Ërinn n'osa pas les interrompre, alors même qu'elle voyait le temps filer, et le soleil décliner derrière les longs rideaux, et que sa Reine était toujours présente.

Inexplicablement, elle sentait que son petit protégé avait enfin trouvé une mère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il semblerait que le prénom, ce soit pour très bientôt ;)


	44. Chapitre n°37 - « Loki »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, eh bien, il semblerait que le prénom, ce soit pour aujourd'hui ;)

**Chapitre n°37 :**

**Loki**

_« Il y a encore une part de moi qui ne parvient pas à te laisser partir. »_

_\- Skylar Grey,_ “White Suburban”

Deux jours plus tard, l'adoption était actée, bien que toute l'affaire resta très confidentielle. Si Odin fit bien apparaître l'acte de naissance du nouveau venu de la famille dans les archives royales, il ne fit pas la même grande proclamation générale qui avait suivie la naissance de Thor. S'il fallait résumer tout cela simplement : c'était comme s'il y avait toujours eu deux Princes d'Asgard.

Et quiconque, parmi la domesticité ou la garde, prétendait le contraire, se voyait rétrogradé au bas de son échelle sociale, sans aucune forme de procès – et dans des fonctions les tenant éloignés de la famille royale.

Seule la jeune nourrice Ërinn tira profit de cette mystérieuse affaire. Odin lui proposa immédiatement de devenir la gouvernante du jeune Prince Loki, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'attacher au bébé, malgré les règles de bon sens édictées chez les nourrices depuis la nuit des temps.

.

Alors que Frigga pouponnait avec ses deux fils, nageant dans le bonheur maternel, Odin continuait son minutieux travail de réécriture historique. La dernière étape se situait désormais dans la salle du trône, toujours en rénovation.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les modifications que vous avez suggérées, Votre Majesté, déclara l'architecte en chef alors qu'ils visitaient le chantier. Cependant, je tenais à vous faire remarquer, en vous le montrant directement, que l'ancienne décoration du plafond est toujours parfaitement intacte.

Odin leva la tête, pour constater que l'architecte disait vrai. Sous ses yeux, au-dessus de sa tête, la majestueuse peinture qu'il avait commandée à la gloire de la puissance militaire passée d'Asgard, resplendissait toujours, comme pour le narguer.

Hela, bien évidemment, était une pièce centrale de ce tableau. Elle posait fièrement à ses côtés, comme elle le faisait encore quelques siècles auparavant – et ces souvenirs brûlèrent l'homme en son cœur, tels de l'acide.

\- Il serait dommage de faire disparaître une si belle œuvre à tout jamais, reprit l'architecte en se méprenant sur la cause du silence prolongé de son souverain. Mais si vous le souhaitez toujours même après l'avoir vu intacte, alors nous obéirons.

\- Je tends à être du même avis que vous, finit par approuver Odin.

Hela ne pourrait, de toute façon, jamais être effacée de son cœur. Il pouvait donc lui concéder une dernière trace indélébile dans l'histoire d'Asgard...

\- Mais recouvrez parfaitement cette peinture par le nouveau plafond que vous m'avez proposé de construire, ordonna Odin.

\- À vos ordres, Votre Majesté.

.

La nuit était éclairée d'étoiles, mais la brise fraîche. Les flots marins entourant le Bifröst restaient paisibles.

\- Heimdall, mon vieil ami, le salua Odin avec un demi-sourire.

\- Que puis-je pour vous en cette nuit calme, mon Roi ? s'enquit le gardien avec son calme légendaire.

\- Rien de bien officiel...

\- Vous venez me demander des nouvelles de votre fille.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il était question de Heimdall, il s'agissait assurément d'une affirmation. Odin ne chercha même pas à le démentir.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le père, le cœur lourd de culpabilité.

\- Elle se remet doucement de ses dernières blessures, même si elle me paraît ruminer une vengeance.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, soupira Odin.

\- Elle n'a pas encore recouvré sa pleine puissance, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je vous mets donc en garde, mon Roi. Un jour, elle sera capable de rendre les coups.

\- Alors, nous nous tiendrons prêts. Elle ne reviendra pas ici tant que je régnerai.

\- Je vous conseille également, car il s'agit de mon rôle, de réfléchir à une stratégie à plus long terme. Sinon, je crains que nous ne passions notre temps à devoir régulièrement contenir sa fureur, et elle pourrait nous avoir à l'usure.

Odin hocha la tête, pensif.


	45. Chapitre n°38 - « Helheim »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous vous souvenez de la magnifique scène du combat Valkyries / Hela ? Ça tombe bien, puisque c'est le programme du jour, avec en bonus, le retour de Brunnhilde !

**Chapitre n°38 :**

**Helheim**

**[An 965 après J.C. / -1 070 avant Yavin]**

_« Il n'existe pas de plus grande douleur que celle de prier un fantôme qui refuse de rester enterré. »_

_\- Natalie Wee,_ “In the unlikely event of the apocalypse”

Une poignée d'années paisibles s'écoulèrent après ce séisme. Odin put élever, de plus en plus sereinement, ses deux fils. Les deux garçonnets étaient déjà si différents que l'expérience s'avérait parfois compliquée.

Puis, sans prévenir, les prédictions de Heimdall prirent forme. Le gardien du Bifröst fut d'ailleurs celui qui sonna l'alarme.

Hela s'était échappée de sa captivité, et répandait mort et destruction sur Nilfheim. Elle n'avait pas encore lancé d'ultimatum à Asgard, mais Odin craignait que cela ne saurait tarder.

Le souverain réunit d'urgence sa fidèle Légion des Valkyries. Malgré la pacification du Royaume Éternel, ces fières guerrières n'avaient cessé de s'entraîner et de repousser leurs limites. Ce plaisir de la compétition les avait rendues particulièrement redoutables.

Elles se lancèrent, seules, à l'assaut de cette ennemie qui refaisait soudain surface. Leur ancienne Commandante en chef, déchue.

.

Nilfheim était un monde particulièrement obscur, où la nuit ne disparaissait jamais vraiment. Dans un premier temps, Brunnhilde peina à s'orienter, d'autant plus déboussolée par le paysage de rocs d'onyx.

La Valkyrie reprit cependant rapidement contenance, lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de guerre caractéristique de Rowenn. Il indiquait toujours l'assaut.

Brunnhilde poussa son pégase d'un blanc immaculé dans la même direction que toutes ses sœurs d'armes. Si sa première impression était celle du côté déplacé d'attaquer son ancienne Commandante, celle-là même qui les avait menées sur Avidich, elle fut rapidement démentie.

Car Hela, elle, ne semblait pas éprouver autant d'états d'âmes. La Déesse de la Mort était déchaînée et ne retenait pas ses coups.

Plantée au milieu de la scène de chaos, encerclée de toutes parts par les Valkyries qui avaient un jour été ses alliées, Hela, en grande tenue de combat, matérialisait un nombre incalculable de pieux magiques pour les envoyer se ficher dans le corps de ses anciennes compatriotes.

\- C'est donc cela que m'envoie Odin pour me barrer la route du retour ? s'écria Hela. Une armée de poupées de chiffon ?

La raillerie ne sembla pas prendre aussi bien qu'escompté, parmi les rangs des Valkyries. Même Brunnhilde ne s'en sentit pas particulièrement offensée. Elle était à la fois consciente de sa propre valeur, mais aussi intensément concentrée sur la bataille en cours.

Les guerrières continuaient de tomber, encore et encore, mais celles qui restaient n'abandonnèrent pas leur progression. Cette attaque ressemblait de plus en plus à une mission-suicide, mais Rowenn espérait probablement encore être capable de déborder Hela par tous les bords, et ensuite fondre sur elle.

Mais que pouvaient-elles toutes, concrètement, contre autant de détermination, de rage et de magie ?

Rowenn tomba, elle aussi. De loin, Brunnhilde, toujours couverte par le nombre de ses sœurs d'armes devant elle, ne put que constater sa défaite, impuissante.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pleurer sa commandante. Quelques secondes plus tard, son propre pégase reçut un projectile magique en plein poitrail.

Brunnhilde fut déséquilibrée par le mouvement de sa monture se cabrant sous la douleur, et chuta de selle, incapable de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit.

Elle toucha durement le sol, mais ne perdit pas de temps pour se relever. Avec un grognement de douleur, et après un regard vers les trop nombreux cadavres de ses camarades, elle se remit sur pied.

Brandissant son épée, Brunnhilde se mit en marche, déterminée, vers l'autrice de ce carnage. Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de Hela, lorsque celle-ci lança une épée dans sa direction.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'amorcer un mouvement agressif en direction de la Déesse déchue. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Peut-être deviendrait-elle une martyre, si elle parvenait à atteindre Hela avant de rejoindre le Valhalla – mais ce titre ne revêtait aucune espèce d'importance, car Brunnhilde n'agissait pas pour la gloire.

Ce qui l'empêcha réellement d'atteindre sa cible, ce fut le geste héroïque de la camarade qui se trouvait juste devant elle.

Ellía la poussa en arrière, et s'interposa entre Brunnhilde et l'épée filant toujours vers sa cible.

Alors que Brunnhilde, déséquilibrée une fois de plus, tombait de nouveau au sol, Ellía, tournant le dos à Hela, reçut l'épée en plein thorax.

La tête de Brunnhilde heurta durement un rocher, et ce fut le noir.


	46. Chapitre n°39 - « Au prix d'une vie »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin se décide enfin à rejoindre la partie.

**Chapitre n°39 :**

**Au prix d'une vie**

_« Comment détruire un monstre sans en devenir un soi-même ? »_

\- Les Valkyries ont toutes péri sous l'attaque de Hela, annonça Heimdall. Quel nouveau plan d'attaque, mon Roi ?

\- Je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de m'y rendre moi-même, déclara Odin, et de prendre la mesure la plus radicale pour vaincre Hela. J'ai créé un monstre, je dois désormais nous en débarrasser.

\- Vous ne parviendrez qu'à la contenir, et pour quelques millénaires, tout au plus. À votre mort, elle reviendra, et qu'aurons-nous alors comme protection ?

\- Mes fils, répondit simplement Odin.

Le souverain put sentir que cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas pleinement Heimdall. Pour autant, le gardien ne protesta plus, et ouvrit le Bifröst sans un mot.

Odin fut happé par la puissante énergie, et arriva, quelques instants plus tard, au beau milieu d'un véritable carnage. Ses Valkyries gisaient toutes au sol, sans vie.

\- Comment avez-vous pu croire un seul instant qu'elles pourraient faire le poids face à moi ? fit alors Hela d'une voix emplie de pitié.

Odin se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Sa fille aînée semblait avoir repris tout l'aplomb qu'il lui connaissait, même si la fureur dans ses yeux était un ajout inédit à cette image d'Exécutrice qu'il avait choisi de garder d'elle.

\- Hela, répliqua-t-il, je te somme de te rendre.

\- Sinon _quoi_ ? ricana-t-elle. De quoi pouvez-vous encore me menacer ?

\- Tu peux subir une punition bien plus sévère encore.

\- Il vous sera impossible de m'exécuter, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête.

\- Alors, quelle autre _brillante_ idée allez-vous bien pouvoir tirer au sort au dernier moment ?

\- Sache, mon enfant, que si tu as pris le temps de la réflexion pour mener à bien ta vengeance, j'ai de mon côté pu trouver une solution pour t'empêcher d'atteindre ton but.

Odin se mit à déclamer un flot ininterrompu de paroles, dans une langue inconnue mais particulièrement mélodieuse. Hela le regarda un instant sans comprendre, même si son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose de terrible allait lui arriver.

Soudain, elle ressentit des fourmillements persistants dans tout son corps, tels des aiguilles la prenant toute entière d'assaut.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? murmura-t-elle, inquiète malgré elle.

Odin ne répondit pas, trop occupé à poursuivre ce qui était manifestement une incantation. Frustrée, Hela fit un pas dans sa direction, avec la ferme intention de l'assommer avant qu'il n'arrive à ses fins.

Une violente douleur lui traversa alors la jambe, manquant de la faire trébucher. Au même instant, Odin s'illumina tout entier d'une lumière si vive que Hela dut fermer brusquement les yeux pour s'en protéger. Elle sentit une violente douleur envahir progressivement toutes les parties de son corps, au point qu'elle ne put bientôt même plus bouger un doigt, paralysée par cette douleur d'origine magique.

\- Hela, fille d'Odin, s'éleva alors la voix amplifiée du souverain, qui résonna sur les multiples parois rocheuses qui les entouraient. L'exil auquel tu as déjà été condamnée est sur le point de s'alourdir. Moi, Odin, fils de Bor, Père de Toutes Choses, t'enferme désormais ici, avec pour verrou ma propre vie. Tant que mon cœur battra et que mon sang circulera dans mes veines, tu ne pourras quitter cet endroit. Telle est ta punition pour avoir enfreint de façon répétée les commandements de ton Roi, et pour avoir assassiné froidement autant de tes anciens sujets.

Une puissante explosion de magie provenant d'Odin toucha brutalement Hela. Elle se sentit propulsée en arrière, mais elle s'évanouit avant même de toucher le sol.


	47. Chapitre n°40 - « Un pari sur l'avenir »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps de conclure ce premier tome...

**Chapitre n°40 :**

**Un pari sur l'avenir**

_« Toi aussi, tu pourrais faire des choses dont tu te repentiras le reste de ta vie. »_

_\- William Shakespeare_

Odin eut juste assez d'énergie pour rentrer au palais. Une fois arrivé dans ses appartements royaux, il s'effondra sur le premier fauteuil venu.

Frigga, assise dans la pièce d'à côté avec ses deux fils en bas âge, l'avait entendu revenir. Elle s'était levée, et le découvrit ainsi affaibli. Elle accourut sans réfléchir.

\- Es-tu blessé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non... Épuisé..., soupira-t-il en luttant pour garder l'œil ouvert.

\- T'a-t-elle lancé un maléfice ?

\- Non, au contraire... Je l'ai maintenue enfermée... au prix de ma propre vie...

\- Tu es mourant, pensa comprendre Frigga.

Elle ressentit un immense froid la traverser.

\- Non... Elle ne sera libérée de ses chaînes... qu'à la fin de ma vie... Mais pour maintenir le sort en place, je devrai dépenser beaucoup d'énergie, chaque jour... Je ressors... affaibli de cette bataille, Frigga... mais ce sera une mort à petit feu, avec des hauts et des bas.

\- Espérons que nous connaîtrons plus souvent des hauts, parce que Thor et Loki ont besoin de toi. Tout comme moi, ajouta-t-elle après un court silence.

\- Je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère... il n'y avait plus d'autre choix...

Odin s'assoupit brusquement. Frigga soupira, puis appela plusieurs gardes pour qu'ils puissent le transporter dans son lit.

Cela lui paraissait un bien lourd prix à payer.


	48. Outro

**Outro**

_L'obscurité avait depuis longtemps repris ses droits sur Nilfheim. Les cadavres des Valkyries repris par le Bifröst, il ne restait plus que Hela dans ce paysage rocheux et désolé._

_En silence, la Déesse de la Mort subissait son châtiment. Il lui parut plus léger que sa captivité passée sur Jotünheim, mais il n'en restait pas moins entaché de cauchemars, de colère et d'hallucinations, fruits d'un isolement et d'une solitude qui duraient depuis trop longtemps déjà._

_Combien de temps ?..._

_Hela n'aurait su le dire. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps qui s'écoulait._

_La seule date qui lui importait était celle qui verrait enfin la mort d'Odin, quelque part, à des centaines d'années-lumières._

_Et alors, elle serait enfin libre._

À SUIVRE...

Tome 2 : Loki

**Author's Note:**

> La Force me paraissait être une autre excellente candidate à ces singularités surpuissantes, mais effectivement, elle n'est pas de nature à être quantifiée et transformée en quelque chose de physique, puisque c'est comme si l'univers tout entier baignait dedans.


End file.
